Bitter Sweet Ending
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: Eight years have gone since those horrific events that changed Bruce and Violet's life together. It changed so much that they ended their marriage and went there separate ways. But somehow, someway they will find their way back to each other as truths are learned and they will find themselves caught in the middle of the storm that is about to hit Gotham City.
1. I couldn't live like that anymore

A/N: Here you go, the newly re-written Bitter Sweet Ending. This story will be the last of Bruce and Violet's story. I hope you enjoy and get ready for this rollercoaster of a story that will be going through "The Dark Knight Rises." Hope you all and enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!

* * *

_Eight years had gone by ever since those horrific events took place. Those horrific events that pushed Bruce and me over the edge. I try to push it to the back of my mind but I just cannot ever forget. It is too difficult to ever forget losing Harvey Dent. Or the fact that Rachel also died that tragic night. As well as the fact that a couple of nights later I lost our baby. And how could I forget being committed to an institute because they thought my depression would lead to suicide._

_Things did not get easier ever since then, especially after my car accident. Yes, my memory was fully back all thanks to a simple letter that opened my eyes to the horrible truth. I decided that having children with the man I loved was completely out of the question. Reality had hit me straight in the face eight years ago. My life was of constant worry and I was always terrified of what was to come next as Bruce continued on as Batman. _

_So I did what I never thought I would do, I filed those divorce papers immediately after Bruce left Spain. _

_I couldn't live like that anymore._


	2. A decision that has been clearly made

__**A/N: Thank you all who subscribed to the story! I can't wait for you guys to see what I have up my sleeve. **

**natalieblack2**- I know right! That was what I told myself ;)

**CompleteSolitude**- Thank you for the excitement! I am so glad you are and I can't wait to show you what I have!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing about Batman, I just choose to live in that world. I only own my OC's All credit goes to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics.

* * *

_London, England- Eight years later…_

"_I believe what you said about that seeing me and being with me changed things, but I can't help and think that you will resent your decision years from now. Because somehow, Bruce, Rachel always held a special place in your heart." _

I have been going over our last conversation over and over again. Sometimes, I have lied in bed and just could not bring myself to fall asleep just thinking about it. I guess I was trying to find something between the lines that would tell me that I did something right. However, I found nothing and I let eight years pass.

I now found myself at Heathrow Airport waiting to board a plane to Gotham City. Admitting to myself that this was pure impulse, I felt that I needed to go back. I glanced at my vintage Chanel watch, a Christmas gift from Bruce many years ago when we were happily married, I saw that I still had an hour before boarding.

An abrupt ringing from my purse disturbed me from my thoughts. Quickly I answered it seeing that it was my Uncle Robert calling. "Hello?"

"Violet, where are you? Your aunt and I have been worried sick." I could hear relief in his voice.

There was no point in keeping them in the dark now. I had to tell them truth despite their protests. "I am at the airport waiting to board a plane that will take me back to Gotham."

I heard an exasperated sigh coming from his end. "Look darling, you are a grown woman capable of making your own decisions. But do you honestly think this is a good idea? It has been eight years."

I shut my eyes for a moment and let out a breath. He was right, it had been eight years since I had been in Gotham. I wasn't even in Gotham when the divorce was finalized. After Bruce showed up in Spain, I had been thinking that our life would never be normal. Everything that happened had caught up with me and I just couldn't take thinking about it. I let the paranoia get the best of me. As well as the idea of Rachel and then thinking about the child we lost that night.

I couldn't do it anymore.

After we divorced, I moved back to England with Uncle Robert and Audrina who took me in gladly and supported me through out those recent years of the divorce, where I had fallen into a depression. Through many sessions in therapy and a well deserved holiday in Tahiti, I managed to piece myself together. I was surprised because I wasn't being entirely truthful in my therapy sessions. After all, I couldn't say that Bruce Wayne was Batman.

"I know, however it is time for me to go back. At least for a while and then I will come back. I need to go back for Harvey Dent's anniversary as well. I need to honor his memory." I said as I heard the announcement that it was time to board the plane. "Please, don't be mad. Just please realize that I need to do this. I love you both so much." I had to suck in a breath to hold in my tears.

"We love you too, but clearly this decision is already made. Call us when you land, darling." Robert threw in the towel.

"I will, bye."

"Good bye darling."

I hung up and shut off the phone. I grabbed my bags and made my to the front of the waiting area. I let out another small breath and forced myself to relax. Without hesitation I handed my boarding pass to the woman and proceeded to board the plane.

* * *

It was raining just as I stepped out of the airport. Pulling out the umbrella from my Hermes berkin bag, I opened it up and walked out onto the curb to hail a cab. I forgot how heavy the storms get here, truly I was no longer a gothamite. I sighed as a cab finally pulled up.

The cab man opened up the trunk and I quickly tossed my suitcases in. Wow, I even forgot about the hospitality here. No matter, I was fortunate no one really recognized me. That was thanks to the large black hat and huge umbrella. I was in no way ready to give explanations to anybody. I was not even ready for people to know I am here.

"Where to Miss?" The cab man asked as I slid in.

"Gotham Luxe towers, please. It is on Greenwich and 34th street." I took off my hat and set it aside. Before I even had a chance to fully settle in, I noticed a newspaper right there next to me with a headline that shocked me.

"_**Bruce Wayne disfigured? What has happened to the Prince of Gotham?"**_

I quickly scanned the article and to say that I was horrified was an understatement. Bruce had an accident and is now disfigured? He has not been seen for eight years and has been secluded in Wayne Manor. I couldn't even fathom to think about it. As well as the fact that they say I left him because he was disfigured. That is completely ridiculous! But then again, what if he did something incredibly reckless that drove him to this accident.

I could have never felt more guilty than I did now. I tossed the paper aside and focused on what I was going to do when I would have to go to Wayne Manor for Harvey Dent's anniversary. I had to brace myself for all that I was about to face. Maybe Uncle Robert was right, why did I come back?

* * *

"She got into cab straight away." The man said as he informed the lady that had hired him. "Heard her say she was headed to Gotham Luxe Towers."

"Excellent work, now I need you to watch her every move. I will wire more money into your account." The female voice said.

"How often do you want updates?" The man asked as he walked to his car.

"I will contact you for updates, for now just watch." The female's voice had an irritated edge to it.

"How long is this-" Before the man could ask more questions, the line went completely dead. He looked at his phone and saw that the number had been unknown and there was no way of calling or tracing it.


	3. Return to Wayne Manor

A/N: Thank you to all those who added this story on alert and favorites! And thanks to "Misterygirl9" for reviewing! Please, don't hesitate to let me know what you think. I would like to know if you are liking this story so far. I will even take any suggestions. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Thankfully, I was able to attain a moderate sized penthouse on very little short notice. I sighed as I arrived to the fully furnished empty apartment. Once again I was on my own in this city. I switched on the light and set my bags down. This was going to be home for now, at least until I figure out some things. My big problem at the moment was tomorrow night's ceremony at Wayne Manor. I really had to suck it up because I was going to have to face it soon. Better off be soon to just get it over with.

I walked around the finely furnished living room. The colors were of my liking and the view was great. It wasn't as spectacular like the view in the penthouse I shared with Bruce, however it was well suited for me. Though, I really missed the penthouse Bruce and I had lived in. I miss Alfred and I miss Bruce. I just miss everything about my past life.

I wiped a stray tear running down my cheek. Grabbing a light blue decorative pillow and hugging it closely to my chest, I took in the interior décor before me. The furnishings were ivory and light blue, the tables were pristine glass, and crystal vases held fresh flowers. Knick knacks filled the mantle on the wall close to the window. Empty picture frames were scattered evenly around the room. Everything was illuminated by an average sized crystal chandelier that glistened with the light of the moon flooding into the penthouse.

Setting the pillow back into place, I decided to call Uncle Robert and Aunt Audrina to let them know I was alright.

I waited for three rings. "Hello?" Audrina's soft voice brought a certain comfort to me.

"Aunt Audrina, I made it safely." I said as I walked over to the windows.

"Oh thank goodness. Are you staying at a hotel?" She asked curiously.

"No, I found a penthouse in the upper east side of Gotham." I replied and braced myself for her reaction. They really didn't know how long I planned on staying here. From the momentary pause I could tell she wasn't too comfortable with the idea.

"Violet, please don't stay too long." It hurt me to hear the plead in her voice. "Have you spoken to him?"

"No, he doesn't know I am here. No one does." I confessed.

"You plan on giving everyone a surprise?" Audrina laughed a little at the thought and so did I. I can already see their faces. It will spread like wild fire amongst the elite and then to the media. I felt bad that the media might surround the manor.

"I guess you can say that." I said honestly. I really didn't care what people would say about me. Sure I dreaded it, but they already have said the worst they could say. Apparently another newspaper said I had run off with Batman, which was why he has been missing for eight years. I wasn't even shocked anymore.

"Violet, are you sure about this? People will talk and some won't say nice things. Especially that John Daggat, who is after Wayne Enterprises." I rolled my eyes at the mentioning of that conniving prick. I would actually love to see him to give him a piece of my mind.

I was no longer the delicate and fragile Princess of Gotham. It was time I take control with full force.

"I can handle it, don't worry. I have everything under control." Audrina seemed to relax a bit as I assured her.

But I was lying. I have no idea how things were to turn out tomorrow night. Absolutely no idea.

"If you need anything just give us a call."

"I will, please don't worry. I love you both." I said as I walked into my bedroom to get ready for bed.

"We love you too, goodnight darling."

"Have a good day. I will keep in touch." I promised with little assurance I had left.

* * *

Taking one last glance in the mirror, I smoothed out my red Alexander McQueen peplum pencil dress and slightly adjusted my layered pearl necklace along my collar bone. My black hair was still long as it used to be, I left it down because it reminded me of how Bruce loved my hair flowing freely. My eyes seemed to be a darker shade of blue, but I blamed the dim lightning in the room for that. Over the years my delicate complexion had matured and I was starting to exaggerate over worry wrinkles, but Audrina assured me that I was still quite young to start worrying over that. Satisfied with the woman staring back at me, I pivoted around and left to meet with the car that was waiting for me downstairs.

Countless guests already invaded the gardens of Wayne manor as I looked outside the car window. No doubt a handful of them were here just to say they walked the grounds of the newly rebuilt Wayne manor. I sighed as I and looked away. Desperately I tried to gather myself before I would get out of the car. My hands were trembling all day and I had no control over it.

Honestly, I should not be feeling this way. It has been eight years and it was still a burden to me. At this point I hardly doubted that tonight would bring any kind of closure.

My driver opened the door and I stepped out of the car. Fortunately, most of the guests were already inside out in the gardens. The only people outside at the front of the house were mostly maids, drivers, and other staff members. I walked into the house and was taken back by it all. It was even more magnificent than I had remembered. The walls were embellished with paintings and it was surrounded by impressive marble busts and statues. The colors in the room were rich and dark, which set off a lonely feel to it.

I glanced around to see if I would spot Alfred, but I didn't. I might have to venture into the kitchen later on, I could not leave without seeing Alfred. Walking through the foyer I was still taking in everything without noticing I bumped into a maid.

"I am so sorry." She apologized quickly with her head lowered. She avoided eye contact with me.

I tried to follow her gaze to take a good look at her. She was very pretty with a fair complexion and auburn hair done in a tight bun. Her lips were the shade of my dress. "No, no its okay. No harm done." I assured her.

This time she looked straight at me. "Thank you, Mrs. Wayne." She offered me a kind smile.

"How do you-" I questioned her.

"How could anyone forget Gotham's princess?" She said sincerely.

"I'm sorry but you are mistaken, my name is Violet Ducard." I corrected her. I was no longer a Wayne. I had changed my name to my real father's name.

"Miss Violet?" We both turned and saw Alfred standing by the double doors. "Is that really you?" I pivoted around and went to embrace Alfred. He accepted me warmly and hugged me tightly. I could have sworn he had tears in his eyes as did I. After a couple of minutes we let go and looked at each other. "Even more beautiful as ever."

"Oh Alfred, I have missed you so much." I hugged him again.

"So have I Miss Violet, so have I." He whispered to me. It felt so good to see him again. Alfred was like the father figure I never truly had and it hurt me to have left him as well. I didn't just leave Bruce, I left Alfred too.

I wiped away the tears. Thank goodness for waterproof cosmetics. I took in Alfred one more time before heading outside. He looked very exhausted and I am pretty sure as to why. "I have to go, but I will come find you before I leave."

"Very well Miss Violet, best get going as it is about to start." Alfred ushered me out the door as I glanced back to see if the pretty maid was still there but she had disappeared.

It was stagnant as I made my way through the crowd. I felt people's gazes dead set on me as I passed by each and every one of them. I ever managed to catch a few whispers here and there. Having everyone be dead silent and stare you is the most uncomfortable thing in the world. But to them it was as if I came back from the dead. I could bet that these people never thought that in a million years I would come back to Gotham. My stomach was doing summersaults and my heart was racing, but I forced myself to remain cool and collected. Fortunately for me I was able to do so even when I saw someone from the corner of my eye take a picture.

Before I was able to find and empty seat, Commissioner Jim Gordon came up to me and escorted me straight to my seat.

"Thank you, commissioner." I was truly grateful to him.

He simply nodded as he pulled out the chair for me. "Welcome back to Gotham." Gordon whispered and offered me a kind smile. He grasped my shoulder while I patted his hand. Gordon understood me because he was there that night everything happened. He was one of the few people I could trust at the moment.

The mayor took to the podium and everyone's gaze magically shifted to him. He even looked straight at me in disbelief. I only focused straight ahead looking right through him. My only thought was just for him to get it over with.

* * *

After the speeches, I managed to excuse myself before people could swarm me. I couldn't bare sitting there any longer. I just wanted to go home and just escape. Quickly, I made my way into the house to look for Alfred to say good night.

"I'm sorry Miss Tate but Mr. Wayne is not receiving anyone at this time." I heard Alfred say.

I made my way up the stairs and arrived to see a woman trying to see Bruce. She was beautiful and her eyes were as blue like mine. She glanced at me just as I arrived.

"Alfred, is everything alright?" I asked and looked between the two.

"Quite, I was simply asking if I could speak to Mr. Wayne briefly." The woman answered in a clipped tone. Clearly she was irritated that I showed up and interfered.

"And she would be wasting her time," The conniving prick John Daggat walked toward us. "just as your money was wasted by Wayne."

"Excuse me, but this isn't any of your concern." I said icily.

Daggat turned and looked me up and down. "Now, Miss Tate you can learn a thing from the former Mrs. Wayne here. She took Wayne for what he was worth and knew when to leave."

I raised my hand to slap him but Alfred stopped me. "No, Miss Violet do not give him the satisfaction." He pleaded.

I brought my hand down slowly and glared at Daggat. I didn't care who was watching at this point. "You think you are so high and mighty coming in here and talking pure nonsense. Alright... fine, I took him for what he is worth and I will use said resources to run you and your company into the ground." I hissed. There was no way in hell I was going to let him tarnish Bruce or the Wayne legacy. I lied about taking Bruce for what he was worth. I didn't take not a single cent from him because I didn't want to. The only thing I asked for was to have five percent of Bruce's shares. I wanted to help and be a part of it.

Daggat simply laughed. "Oh princess I would love to see you try. Things are different now and you need to start getting used to it."

"Don't you worry I will give you the satisfaction." I turned on my heel and left leaving him the words in his mouth.

Alfred followed me down the stairs and outside to the car waiting for me. I was glad to see that the driver had the door open for me.

"Miss Violet, I'm sorry about that."

I shook my head. "No Alfred it isn't your fault. If it wasn't for you I would have probably beaten the man to a bloody pulp."

He smiled at the thought. "Something I would like to see, but lets not cause a scandal."

"Yes, I think you are right." I said and I looked up the window where I saw a shadow right in front of it. My heart began to thump rapidly against my chest as I realized it was most likely Bruce. I couldn't really see him because it was dark, but I knew it was his silhouette. "How is he Alfred, really is he disfigured like they say?" Freshly new tears welled up in my eyes.

"No, Miss Violet those are just horrid rumors going around. He only hurt his leg and now only walks with the support of a cane. And has shut himself away from the world." I shut my eyes for a moment. Alfred caught on as to what I had been staring at but he didn't look. "Are you sure you don't want to see him?"

I looked at Alfred and shook my head. "No, I'm not ready."

Alfred looked very sad that I declined. Nevertheless he nodded in understanding. "Good night Miss Violet."

I hugged him one more time. "Good night Alfred."

Without a second glance at the window, I let go of Alfred and slipped into the car. Just as the driver closed the door, I let out the sob I had been holding back the entire evening.


	4. An unexpected ally

_A/N: Thank you thank you "highlander348, natalieblack2, Misterygirl0, CompleteSolitude" for your lovely reviews. They truly made my day! Keep them coming! And also to those who added this story on alert and or favorite list! Here is more for you guys! Hope you enjoy and I will be back with more! Hopefully by late tomorrow night!_

* * *

As expected the news of my arrival back to Gotham City spread incredibly fast. It was even the front page of _The Gotham Post_. I didn't even bother reading it when I picked it up from the front door of my penthouse. It immediately went into the trash bin in the kitchen. I hope Bruce doesn't bother to read this garbage today. I was afraid as to how he would react to me being back. But I think I was more afraid because I wasn't quite sure as to how he would react. No matter how much I knew him, I know how complex he is. Sometimes I wasn't even sure if I knew the true man because through out our time together he was always two men, Bruce Wayne and Batman.

Yet, I didn't care because I loved him.

Stirring the sugar and cream into my coffee I opted for reading my e-mails. I was shocked that I had one from Miranda Tate. She must have contacted my asistant back in my office at _Crimson UK _headquarters.

_Ms. Violet Ducard, _

_I wanted to thank you for putting John Dagget in his place last night. It inspired me to give him piece of my mind as well. In appreciation I wanted to invite you to tonight's charity ball. It would be an honor to have support from you and it would set a good example to the elite of Gotham. We should also use the opportunity to get to know each other. It would be very enticing to get to know another independent business woman such as yourself. _

_I hope you can make it tonight. There is an attachment with all the information you will need about the ball. _

_Sincerely, _

_Miranda Tate_

A sudden ring from the doorbell brought me from my daze of typing out a response to Miss Tate. It was strange because I wasn't expecting anyone this morning. I opened the door to see a young police officer standing before me.

"Are you Violet Wayne?" My heart sank as he said my name they way I wanted it to be forever. He must have noticed because he gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Violet Ducard?"

I glanced at the name on his badge. "Yes, how can I help you Officer _Blake_?

"Wanted to talk about the night Harvey Dent died." He said seriously. Oh no, not this. Please this was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

"I though Jim Gordon provided everything in the report he had written. I said all I needed to say on the matter, now if you will excuse me…" I said as I was closing the door, but he put his hand on it to block it.

"Okay, actually I am here to tell you that Commissioner Gordon is in the hospital." Officer Blake said sincerely. He seemed to be a very kind man. But his brown eyes also held courage and something that I could not put my finger on yet.

I opened the door wider for him to come in. He nodded in thanks and stepped into the living room. I followed him and we sat down on the sofa. Officer Blake seemed rather concerned that he would dirty my furniture. "Its okay." I reassured him. "What happened to him?"

"He's been shot because he chased a gunman down into the sewers ." Blake explained as he was very confused about the whole situation still.

I had to admit so was I, what could possibly be going down in the sewers? "That isn't the only thing that has you irked."

"You read people quite well." Officer Blake complimented with a slight smile gracing his lips.

"I sort of picked it up from someone." Of course I did, Bruce was a true master at that. He was also a master of hiding his own though.

"You mean the Batman." He wasn't asking a question. Blake was stating it as fact. I slightly looked away and sighed. "You know when I was young and living in St. Swinthin's home for boys, we would always make up stories about you and the Batman. You being the Princess of Gotham and he being the dark knight always saving you. In our stories you lived happily ever after with Batman."

I was shocked and touched at the same time. "Really? I mean he is so complex and being married to him wouldn't be easy."

"Is that why you left him?" Blake blurted out.

I could have sworn my eyes almost popped out of my head. I even scoffed. There was no way he can know Batman's true identity. No, absolutely not. Then again, Officer Blake doesn't seem like the type of man anyone could fool. At this moment I could tell he was reading me and knew exactly what I was thinking. But he didn't say anything, he only stared and just waited for my response. "Officer Blake, I still to this day don't know Batman's identity." At least I gave it some effort.

"Look Miss Ducard, I'm not saying that _if_ you know. I am simply saying you_ do_ know. You were indeed married to him." He was good. _Real _good that it even scared me.

I let out a shaky breath. I honestly didn't know what to say. Maybe coffee would increase my alertness. "Would you like coffee or anything?" I stood up in a flutter and went into the kitchen.

"No, thank you." Naturally, he followed me to the kitchen. He sat on one of the barstools as I rummaged around the cabinets for a cup. "I understand that you won't reply, and I can understand why. I am sure you want to forget everything about that horrific night, but sometimes you just have to face the truth. I think you could convince him to come back. Gordon needs him now more than ever."

I had my back turned to him. Shutting the cabinet I realized that he knew and that I could maybe trust him. "I haven't spoken to him in eight years."

"Maybe you should now, maybe even discuss why the Wayne Foundation stopped giving money to Swinthin's." Blake said in a put off manner.

I shut the cabinet and turned around. "Oh no, that isn't good." Setting the cup aside I decided that maybe I should go to that charity gala. Maybe I could convince Miranda Tate to help Wayne Enterprises. If the foundation stopped giving money then that meant the company wasn't making any. _'Oh Bruce what is going on in that head of yours?' _I said to myself. I grabbed my phone instead to call her and let her know I was going.

But, no I had an even better idea for the time being. I set my phone back down. Officer Blake must think I am a little crazy. I glanced up at him and smiled. "Do you think you can take me to Swinthin's?"

"Yeah, sure. I will wait for you downstairs." His young face seemed to brighten up a bit.

"Thank you, Officer Blake." I said sincerely.

"No need to and please call me John." He offered his hand to me.

I took it and realized that maybe in John Blake I found an ally for Bruce and myself. "In that case you can call me Violet." With that said he left and headed downstairs.

Determined as I was, I went to go get dressed. There was no way I was going to let the Wayne legacy die.

* * *

We pulled up to a shabby building that seemed much too small for it to be an orphanage. John opened the door for me and proceeded to lead me into the building. I followed behind him, however I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I glanced about the street, but I saw nothing suspicious. I shook my head, I walked closely behind John.

"Father Reilly!" John called out to the pastor that was attending to some of the boys doing a puzzle.

"John, its good to see you again." Father Reilly excused himself from the boys and made his way to where we were standing.

John simply smiled and nodded. "Father Reilly there is someone I want you to meet," Their gazes turned to me. "this is Violet…"

"Miss. Violet Ducard." I thanked the high heaves he didn't say _Wayne_. "It is an honor to meet you."

"No, it is an honor to meet you. I couldn't imagine how much work is put into watching over these children." I said as I glanced around the room. Giggles were heard from every corner of the room. The little pinch of sadness began to eat away at me as my baby would have been eight years old by now. Pushing the thought away, I smiled. "I came to visit and to give you money on behalf of the Wayne Foundation. To be honest Father Reilly, things aren't going so well right now with Wayne Enterprises…"

"Oh no we understand. Its just that in these tough times one becomes very worried." He explained as we began to walk around the room observing the boys.

"And I understand, which is why I came by to assure you that everything is going to be fine. The boys won't be in want of anything. I will make sure of that, starting with this check." I took the envelope that had the check inside out of my purse. I decided to donate from my own money. The check was for a hundred grand.

Father Reilly looked inside the envelope and gasped. "This is quite a lot of money Miss Ducard."

"Don't worry about it. It is for the boys and their situations hit close to my heart." These boys reminded me of Bruce and how he became an orphan at such a young age. It deeply saddened me and I wanted to give them some ray of hope in anyway I possibly could.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate this immensely and so does he." Father Reilly pointed up and I knew what he meant. "You truly are Gotham's Princess."

"No, I am just a human being Father Reilly. I am simply helping my equals." I said.

"Nonetheless thank you." He offered me hand and I took it. "Well, I must deposit this. It was very good to meet you, Miss Ducard."

"Please, call me Violet." I glanced at John who seemed a bit distracted. "It was nice to meet you Father Reilly and if there is any concerns please don't hesitate to give me a call. My card is in the envelope as well."

"Of course, thank you again."

John and I walked out to the playground because he had wanted to introduce me to one of the boys. He seemed to care quite a lot about this place and the boys. We sat down on one of the empty benches and simply watched the boys play.

"Why did you donate so much?" He asked.

I sighed. Maybe I could talk about that night. Just a little bit. "Because that horrific night Harvey Dent died, I suffered a miscarriage. A couple of days later I was informed that it was boy." A tear slipped down my cheek and I immediately wiped it away. John offered me a sympathetic look. "I didn't even know I was pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be. It happened and I had to move on. However in doing this John, I feel like I am honoring that baby Bruce and I lost. And by all means Bruce as well." I stated as a matter of fact.

"That is very thoughtful of you." John said sincerely. "Speaking of Bruce Wayne, I saw him earlier this morning before I came to you."

I wiped the last tear and wrapped my coat tighter around myself. "Really?"

"Yeah, he isn't looking so well." John looked a little smug this time. "But I think I might have convinced him to get some fresh air."

I shook my head and laughed a little this time. "I hope you did."


	5. I never stopped caring

_A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews and setting the story on alert. It makes my day to know people are enjoying this. Special thanks to "am-sr, Draco's Slytherin Princess, highlander348, GrayLadyOfTheSea." Here is more and enjoy! _

* * *

After I spent half the morning at Swinthin's, I took a cab to the downtown shopping district to get a dress. Miranda Tate's charity ball was a masquerade and I brought nothing that would be fitting for that kind of event. I walked out of Saks Fifth Avenue with everything I would need for tonight. It was a quick grab and go, but I was happy with the dress I bought. Normally I wouldn't do it that way, but seeing that I tried to avoid people questioning me I had no other choice.

Just as I made my way down the street, I was surprised to see that it was clear of photographers. It wasn't like that when I had gone into the store. I decided to walk for a bit to clear my head. Once again, I was getting in too deep. But who else was going to save the Wayne legacy? If Bruce was truly indisposed then there was no way he can do it on his own.

I wondered if Alfred had told him I was there. Maybe I should just stop being so stubborn and I should go see him. Before I leave to the charity ball I should go.

I moved the side of the building to grab my phone. Quickly I dialed the house number. I should at least warn him I was planning on visiting.

"Wayne residence." Alfred answered after two rings.

"Alfred, its Violet." I placed the phone on my shoulder as I shifted the large shopping bags onto my other shoulder.

"Miss Violet what can I assist you in?" I think he knew what I was going to say. He seemed very hopeful.

"I need to speak with Bruce. I plan on stopping by later this evening if that is alright?" I kept walking at a brisk pace. The penthouse wasn't too far from here, but I didn't realize what time it was. I needed to get home and get ready if I was going to go to the Palisades before.

"I'm afraid Master Wayne isn't here and I am not sure as to when he will get back." Alfred informed me.

"Oh, well in that case I guess I will wait till tomorrow then." Bruce finally coming out of self-seclusion gave me a sense of relief. Before I could ask Alfred what made him decide to leave the house, I noticed a black sedan parked acrosss the street and another driving at a slow pace. It was weird because there wasn't much traffic, but black sedan two had been driving my direction since I left Saks. Shaking my head I resumed my conversation with Alfred. "What made him decide to get fresh air?"

"His knee Miss Violet and he needed to speak with Mr. Fox urgently." Alfred replied. I decided to make a quick turn on another street. It would take me on a whole new route but I needed to make sure they weren't following me. Or maybe it was just my paranoia. In a way I was kind of glad Aunt Audrina made me take up some self-defense classes as well as kickboxing. Whatever might happen I would be prepared to put up a fight.

"Oh yes, that was what I wanted to talk about. I found out today that the Wayne Foundation stopped giving money to the orphanage. Alfred, did Bruce just forget about the company entirely?" I walked a little bit faster as I noticed black sedan two followed me into the next street. Damn, I was being followed. I needed to think fast, but I also wanted to stay on the line so if anything happened at least someone would know. I wanted to throw them off as well so they don't know that I know they are following me. I even found myself thinking what would Bruce want me to do in a situation such as this. "I mean we are on the verge of losing it to that Dagget prick."

"I know and he knows as well. That is why he went to see Fox. I can assure Miss Violet he will not let that happen. There is no way he can because Master Wayne owns the majority of those shares that is also yours as well." I was glad Alfred couldn't tell that something was wrong because I didn't want to worry him. Just as I rounded another corner I saw another clothing store. I would have to change my outfit and change the shopping bags.

I went inside the store without a second thought. "I think I can help him. I am attending Miranda Tate's charity ball tonight. She wants to speak with me and I think I can convince her to save the company. She knows how to invest and I am sure she will help." Quickly I grabbed whatever I saw that was appropriate.

"I am sure she can and that is what she has been trying to tell Master Wayne, but as you know he wouldn't see anyone." Alfred said. "Thank you for trying to do everything you can to save this legacy." It sounded as if Alfred getting choked up. My heart tore into pieces hearing Alfred distressed. This even fueled the fire within me more. Momentarily, I forgot about being followed.

"It is everything to me, just like he is everything to me." I said with so much sincerity. It was coming from deep within my heart. "I want to get him back." I blurted it out.

"He wants you back too Miss Violet, he just won't say it out loud." Alfred also confessed to me.

"Its nice to know he doesn't hate me." I said as I made my way out the window to see if the black sedan was outside. To my dismay it was still there.

"Master Wayne never hated you for leaving, he hated the fact that he knew he could have done more to keep you from leaving." I was brought back from my predicament once more with Alfred's reassuring words.

"He couldn't have done more than he already had done, it was a choice and a mistake I made about leaving." I admitted to Alfred and to myself. "But I will do all that I can to erase that mistake."

"If it is any comfort to you, you have already managed the first step. You came back to Gotham."

"True and that one was the hardest to make." I felt so strange having this conversation as I was hiding out, but it calmed me down a bit to focus. "Well, we will see how it goes, I will speak to you tomorrow."

"Very well Miss Violet, should I tell him you called?" Alfred asked.

"No, that's okay. I will call again tomorrow." I switched the phone to my other ear. "Thanks again Alfred."

"You're welcome Miss Violet, best of luck." With that we both hung up and I looked out the window once more. They were gone. I let out a breath I had not realized I was holding. Relief washed over me as I set everything back on the rack. Maybe I should just call a cab this time.

* * *

Cameras flashed from all possible directions as I stepped out of the town car. My name was also being shouted from everywhere as well. To be honest I just wanted to get this night over with. I wasn't here for pleasure. I was here because this was my only chance to get solid help to save Wayne Enterprises.

I could here the ooohs and ahs as I stepped into the museum. I prided myself for picking out such an exquisite dress in such a rush. It was tasteful and something almost whimsical. It was a long sleeved light blue embroidered organza dress with intricate beading all over the dress.. In the middle was a gold ribbon that wrapped around my waist nicely. The rose gold Prada strapped heels I wore complimented the dress very well. My hair was swept in an intricate up do and my entire ensemble was topped off with a baroque style gold filigree mask.

A quartet filled the room with music sweeping most of the guests into a waltz, while others enjoyed endless amounts of champagne, delicacies from all over the world, and sweet deserts. The dim lighting of the museum complimented all the different colors that were bouncing off the masks and the evening gowns of the women. Miranda Tate at least knows how to throw a party for the elite of Gotham.

My blue eyes scanned the room in search of Miranda Tate. I spotted her up in the balcony talking to some people. I made my way up there without another thought.

"Miss Tate." I called out as she turned toward my direction.

She smiled knowingly. "Miss Ducard I am so glad you were able to come."

"Thank you for the invitation." I glanced about the room trying to figure out how I was going to convince her. "This is a beautiful party."

"Everything must be exquisite for these people, otherwise then they won't donate." Miss Tate was simply stating the truth, she disguised the seriousness with a small melodic laugh. "Now, come I would like to discuss Wayne Enterprises with you." She took my arm gently and led the way to the other side of the room.

"You read my mind. I want to do anything I possibly can to save it from the hands of Dagget." Determination was notable in my voice. We stopped to a more secluded section of the party, but we were still by the balcony looking down at the party.

"Quite right, however I haven't been able to come into contact with Mr. Wayne and since his shares are also yours, I want to tell you that I am available to help in any way. I believe in what he is trying to do." Miss Tate almost looked as if she was pleading. If it were up to me I would put her on the board immediately, but it wasn't.

"Miss Tate-" I began.

"Please call me Miranda."

"Miranda, I understand perfectly. Honestly if I had the power I would put you on the board. But I need to speak with Bruce before I ask Mr. Fox to do something about this situation. I was only his wife who managed to get into the shares." I said as I looked at her. She had the same color eyes as I did and I felt a strange vibe coming from her. It felt as if she was testing me. Nonetheless, I shouldn't give it much thought because she was kind and willing to help.

"Of course, we are only but women who are simply made to look pretty. Are you not upset about coming back and finding the company this way? I mean the company is also yours."

"I'm not upset, I only married into the legacy. Nothing more, but I will do everything I can to keep it going." I answered truthfully.

"Determination will get you places." She merely whispered.

"I agree." I mused.

Miranda turned around and retrieved two champagne glasses. She handed one to me and held her own up. "To our new found friendship and determination to save the Wayne legacy." Our glasses clinked together and we both took a swig of the shimmering gold liquor.

* * *

Exhausted but nonetheless content I waited outside the museum for my driver. The evening turned out to be a success and surprisingly I wasn't badgered over what happened with Bruce and me. I was just inquired about my health and where had I been these past eight years.

All in all it was a good evening.

"I have seemed to have lost my ticket." I swiveled around in my long dress when I recognized the voice coming from behind me.

"Your wife said you would be taking a cab." The young man from the valet said calmly.

"My wife!?" Bruce said shocked as he glanced about and cursed lowly.

'_Now or never Violet._' Clearly this was some kind of sign. Nevertheless the butterflies began to crazily flutter about my stomach as I tried very hard to muster my non-chalant attitude. "I have been replaced already?" I scoffed as he turned around and his eyes instantly locked with mine. And for a second it seemed as if no one else existed but him and I. As if nothing else mattered we held each other with just our gazes. "And by a thief for a wife, how eccentric of you."

The smirk that always made me go weak at the knees graced his perfect lips. "Well, I worked on my eccentricities these past few years."

"I might have worked on my own as well." I said. I tried very hard to seem amused, but I wasn't. I was felt incredibly sad just looking at Bruce. He leaned on his cane as we waited outside. He seemed quite sad as well. However, he still looked incredibly handsome to me. "Would you like to ride with me? My driver is on his way."

"No, I can call Alfred. Thank you though." He replied the small smirk never leaving his face. I let out a small breath as Bruce pulled out his phone to call Alfred. It was so strange just meeting like this. After all we have been through and how much we loved each other. I struggled to hold back the tears. I held my mask and clutch closer to me. "Do you want to get coffee while we wait for our rides to get here?"

"Um…yes of course."

We walked across the street to the coffee shop that was still open. Thankfully no one saw us walk together nor was the coffee shop crowded. "Here sit, I will go get the drinks." Bruce pulled out the chair for me and left my side for a couple of minutes.

I set my things down on the table and waited patiently. I glanced back to see Bruce talking to the barista and I quickly pulled my compact out of my clutch to make sure my make-up was intact. Satisfied I set it aside and wondered who could have taken his car for a joy ride. I was sure that he would find it fast without any problems.

"Here you go." Bruce set the cup in front of me.

The aroma of hazelnut hit me and I smiled fondly. "You remember."

"How could I forget." He simply answered as he took a sip from his own cup.

"What happened to your knee?" I asked setting the cup down.

"If I tell you would say I told you so." He remarked.

"Humor me, Bruce." Something told me that it had to do with all those injuries he had suffered in those years of being Batman. They must have finally caught up with him.

"Had a small accident." He simply waved it off and that worried me.

I sighed and realized he wasn't going to tell me exactly. "I hope you at least got it checked out."

"I did, today actually." His eyes were completely locked on me. He was examining me in some form. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I learned to take things day by day and enjoy." The was such a lie, but I wasn't quite ready yet to state the truth.

"That is maybe something I should consider doing." He smirked once more and looked out the windows. "Where did you move to?"

"I moved to London with Uncle Robert and Aunt Audrina. They took me in and helped me get through the tough times. They are like the parents I never had. I also got a fashion editing job at _Crimson UK. _I even took a small holiday and went to Tahiti." I filled him in on the high points of my past eight years. I didn't even get into a relationship because no man could live up to Bruce. None.

"That is good to hear. I remember you mentioned about wanting to go to Tahiti." Bruce did the most unexpected thing. He reached over for my hand and grasped it. The butterflies swarmed in pure overload as he held my hand.

"I have been wanting to see you. I wanted to know what is going on with Wayne Enterprises. I found out that the foundation stopped giving money. I went this morning and donated money to the boys home."

"I spoke with Fox this afternoon and it isn't looking good, but we can fix this." Bruce promised me.

"I think I know how. I spoke to Miranda Tate and she is more than willing." I said with pleading eyes. He couldn't deny this. It was for the good of the company.

Bruce shook his head. "Let us first try without her help."

"I'm worried Bruce." I still held onto his hand. I don't know it was the fact that we missed each other that made us scramble about for a desperate way to reconnect.

"Vi, you shouldn't be." He replied and glanced back at me. I missed hearing him say my name.

"I care about this legacy. Just because our marriage ended it doesn't mean that I don't care because I do." I said with all the truth I had in me. Bruce knew I was telling the truth, which is why he said nothing more and brought my hand up to his lips. I hadn't noticed that Alfred was already parked outside along with my driver.

We both walked out together. I was content and shocked that for seeing each other again for the first time in eight years we did not end on a bad note. I waved to Alfred as he glanced at us. He seemed a little taken back to see us walk out of the coffee shop together.

"Good night, Bruce." I watched as he opened the door to my car.

He stood by the door and nodded. "Good night, Vi. Thank you for waiting with me and for donating."

"I simply donated on _our _behalf." I picked up the small tail of my dress and got into the car. "Be careful with Dagget."

"I will." He promised and gave me one last smirk before closing my door.


	6. The return of her savior

The butterflies were still swarming around my stomach when I arrived to my penthouse. Seeing Bruce made me feel better and dare I say happy. All these years I had longed to see him again and hear his voice, I had missed him so much. Yet I still felt that pang of guilt eat away at me because I felt responsible for his decisions in the past eight years. Which is why I was determined to make things right again.

Just as I stepped out of the car, I saw a couple of GCPD cop cars parked outside my building. What could have happened? Quickly I made my way upstairs to get some answers.

"Violet!" John shouted as he ran up to me.

"John what is going on?" I glanced around to see looking around in my penthouse that was surprisingly left the way it was. Not a vase was broken nor anything moved from its place. The tea cup that I left on the dining room table was still in the exact same spot.

"We got a disturbance call and they said it was occurring in your penthouse. We searched the entire place and there isn't anything that indicates a break in.

Someone broke in? But they left no trace of anything. How strange. Then I remembered the safe that was behind the averaged sized golden glass mirror I had in the hallway. Without telling John, I pushed passed the rest of the cops and moved the mirror carefully. "This is the only valuable thing here." I informed as I saw that one last number was left to punch in. Either they ran out of time or they didn't know the last number of the code.

John looked at me curiously. "May I ask what's in there that they wanted."

"My wedding ring is worth a small fortune." I simply said. "Can I borrow your flashlight?" John nodded and handed it over to me. I switched it on and examined the safe more closely. It wasn't the most high-tech safe in the world, but it made do. After years of being with Bruce during his Batman years, his detective skills rubbed off on me. In a way they helped me survive and I am sure that was something he would have wanted me to learn from him. As I looked closer I realized whoever broke in left print dust on it. And since it was black steel, it was easy to see when examining closely.

"What are you looking at?" John asked as he leaned in.

"Look," I moved and pointed out. "it is print dust." His brow furrowed and realized I was telling the truth. "Whoever it was, wasn't here for my ring." I punched in the last number and the safe opened up. Inside was the little black box. I reached for it and opened to show John.

His eyes almost popped out of him. "I would have taken the ring."

"This wasn't an ordinary thief. They were after my finger prints." I said warily.

"At first I thought it was that cat burglar going around, but now that you showed me the print dust I don't think it was the cat burglar." I gave John back his flashlight. He took it and placed it back on his belt.

"Well, you never know. Maybe the cat burglar wasn't interested in my ring." I said as I placed the box back in the ring and shut the safe closed. John placed the mirror back on the wall. "And I think this must be connected to the fact that I was being followed this morning." John gave me this are-you-kidding-me look. I know it was wrong of me not to call the police, but I was just preoccupied with the charity ball and Bruce that I forgot. "I know how reckless of me. Its just that I have had a lot on my mind."

"I don't understand how you forget being followed. Did you see them? For a second I saw a flash of Bruce in him. Or maybe it was my emotions pushing my buttons.

"No, it was a black sedan. That is all I know." I said truthfully. "Besides I figured out how to lose them. Give me some credit, I do know how to defend myself if worst came to worst. You should know that." I pointed out. If he knew I was married to the vigilante then he knew something's should have rubbed off, even the fact that said vigilante taught how to throw a punch here and there.

John realized what I was saying and nodded. "Do you want to file a report?" He asked as we made our way back into my living room where there was no longer anymore cops.

"No, there isn't anything missing. But I will have a friend of mine check on the print dust." I said carefully because the cops were lingering in the way. "Who called it in?"

"One of your neighbors, she said she saw a shadow and the balcony door slammed." John informed me.

"Hmm…this is strange. Anyway, thank you for coming."

"No problem, just doing my job. Listen if you don't feel comfortable staying alone here I can escort you to a hotel or if you want I can stay the night posted outside." John offered sincerely.

I shook my head. "No, its okay. I don't think they will come back. They got what they wanted."

"True, but in this city you can never know." John stated as a matter of fact. He was being truthful, who was I to deny if I had witnessed probably much worse than he has. "Good night Violet, call me if you need anything."

"I will. Good night John." I waved as he and the other cops walked toward the elevator. To be honest I was slightly shaken by this someone breaking into my apartment for fingerprints. What do they want with mine in particular? I would need to talk to Bruce about this.

I guess it could be said that I was going back to the dark knight. I wanted him back.

* * *

After seeing Bruce last night it made me realize just how determined I was to save the company. There was no way I was going to let Dagget get his hands on anything. That is why I even accepted meeting Dagget today at the stock exchange. He sent over his loyal dog, Stryver to come and inform of me of Dagget's peace offering.

"Thank you again Miss Ducard for coming on such short notice." Stryver said as he slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm not doing this for your boss, I am doing this to see what he has to offer for my benefit." My voice held an icy edge to it. I was in no mood for any games and I wanted to take a look Dagget's books. Maybe there was an advantage to this meeting.

"I can assure you it is a very tempting offer." He said slyly.

"We'll see." I turned to look out the window of the town car as it whisked by the many buildings of Gotham City.

"You're a smart woman considering you decided to settle for most of Wayne's share in your divorce settlement." He pointed out. To everyone I seemed like a gold digger with a right and intelligent mind. I didn't do it to keep making money from it, I did it because I still wanted to be involved with it. I did it because I wanted to be able to save if something like this ever happened with my fortune set aside from it all.

But I wasn't going to reveal that to Dagget or Stryver. I wanted them to think what they already do so they won't underestimate my position at Wayne Enterprises. "Well that is a much nicer way to put it." Please, I have been called every name in the book by Dagget and his people. _Smart woman _was just some measly compliment that was far from all the other things I was called.

Stryver only gave me a fake smirk as the car finally pulled up to the stock exchange building. He got out and opened my door.

"Mr. Dagget will be with you shortly. Someone will meet you at the entrance lobby and will take you to an office to wait." Stryver said as he held the door open for me.

I simply nodded and made my way inside. I was feeling slightly regretful as I came in. Maybe this was a bad idea and might put the company in jeopardy. However I told myself I wasn't going to sign anything that came from Dagget. No matter how tempting his offer may seem to be. The noise of phones ringing and people shouting out numbers filled my ears as I looked all around.

I looked around to see if anyone was coming my way, but there was no one. I sighed in frustration and glanced at my watch. It was already getting late and I actually wanted to go to Wayne Manor.

Twenty minutes passed and no one came up to me that was supposed to be from Dagget's people. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I just wasted my time with this man. Clearly, not everyone deserves a chance. I buttoned up my black Zac Posen coat and headed toward the door.

Just as I opened it, a man that seemed to be the janitor shoved me back inside and began to shoot everywhere. Screams of horror echoed through out the room as people scrambled about to safety. The janitor pushed me to the ground and opened fire again. I ducked and covered my head.

"Stay there!" He growled at me and left.

The glass doors burst open and I looked up to see who came in. A ferocious looking man walked toward the center of the room and his eyes glanced in all directions of the room. The people around me huddled together in fear as to what might happen next. My heart was pounding against my chest. I placed my hand against my chest. Panic coursed through my veins. After all the chaos I have faced in my life, I was never more terrified than I was now. Especially as my gaze followed the huge man with his masked covered face. It was a monstrosity of a mask.

"This is a stock exchange, there is no money you can steal-" One of the traders began to shout. However he stops as the man with the mask approaches him.

"Why else would you people be here?" He grabbed the trader by the neck and drags him across the floor to the computers. up. He placed the trader's thumb onto the print reader and the screen instantaneously lights up.

Sirens can be heard from outside and I gasp in relief. To my luck I catch the mask man's attention as his eyes locked intensely with my own. I was only a couple of feet away from me and he approached me. I couldn't really tell why he was looking at me as if he was gazing at a piece of art. I remained still and try very hard not to move.

"They cut the fiber. Cell's working." The masked man turned around and looked at his partner who was working on a small laptop.

"For now. How much longer does the program need?" He asked as his gaze went back to me. I was more terrified of him than what I have had to face before.

"Eight minutes." His partner replied. Oh god, this was going to be the longest eight minutes of my life. Please just let this go by quick and leave.

"Time to go mobile." The masked man simply answered. I noticed his partner stand and slip the lap top into his back pack. "You are coming with me." He pulled me up and dragged me toward the entrance of the building. I don't want to protest or even flinch because there was no way I could hit him. He was far too big and I was much too small. He would break me. Before I know it, I am placed on top of the sport bike and he mounts it and revs up the engine. I close my eyes as we burst through the clustered amount of people coming out of the building with their arms raised.

The cool air hits my face as we make our way through the streets of Gotham. I didn't know whether he was going to throw me off at some point or kidnap me. Screams from the other hostages filled the night air as we whisked of in one direction in unison. I trembled as we weaved through the streets of Gotham. I couldn't do anything because he was moving so fast. I was afraid to jump off. His arms were on either side of me controlling the motor bike. I was trapped.

Suddenly the streetlights and headlights began to die one after the other. It was as if the darkness began to chase us. A sudden roar was heard as the sirens and engines die down. I managed to look back as one of the masked man's partners is thrown off backwards by what seemed like a dark wing. That dark wing was none other than Batman. My dark knight has returned and I can't help but feel a sense of relief wash over me. I trusted him blindly and I knew he would manage to get me out of this man's grasp.

As we whisk by the overpass, the masked man pulled up next to his partner and looked inside the backpack. I glanced around hoped to catch sight of Batman. As if I had called him, darkness began to approach and I yelped in surprise as the masked man lifted me and placed me behind his partner's bike. The masked man sped off into the night as he passed by Batman.

I remained hopeful as Batman quickly approached us. The man that now had me hostage glanced around his and looked into his bag. I looked as well and we were both startled when the thing beeped and it was finished.

Just as I look away I saw the bat-pod as it raced toward us. However it was riderless. I had no time to be confused because I felt that I was ripped off the back of the bike and before I knew it I was in his arms.

I looked into his eyes completely terrified as to what I just went through. I bury my head in the crook of his neck as he sets me down by a secluded side of the overpass.

"Take a cab. I will meet you at your penthouse." He instructed and left before I could answer.

Silently I prayed that they wouldn't catch him.

* * *

I drank some aspirin and paced my bedroom back and forth as I waited for him. I even left the balcony door open for him. The chaos returned to my life once more tonight. I don't think I was destined for a normal life. That was it, this chaos was my life and that is why I had left. But I came back because I loved him and I was willing to face that chaos with him.

"Are you alright?" I was startled as I heard his voice. Bruce came into the room and took his mask off. "Sorry." He muttered as he noticed my hand placed on chest trying to calm my nerves since he startled me.

I shut the balcony door and leaned against it. "Still shaken up by the whole ordeal."

Bruce came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Its okay, I am here now." Tears escaped my eyes as he held me. How did he know I was going to cry? A sob echoed through the room as I grasped the curtain. It was a sob of relief because I had no hope that he would show up at all since his absence.

After a couple of moments I managed to compose myself. I turned around and inspected his face for some kind of answer. "I thought that you weren't going to show up. I wasn't even expecting it."

"I know. But right now I am glad I did because I didn't know you were one of the hostages until I reached the over pass. What were you doing there?" He asked. There was a slight edge to his voice.

"Dagget had said he wanted to meet with me there. Turns out that he probable wanted to have me kidnapped and possibly killed." Bruce let me go and he ran his hand through his hair. I knew he still wanted an explanation as to why I even considered on meeting with Dagget. "I wanted to see what he would offer me and get a closer look at what we are up against." Bruce didn't look at all happy as he sat down on the bed. I looked out the window to see a GCPD helicopter circling around. They were probably looking for Batman. I pulled the curtains together and turned on the dim lights. "Who was that monstrous man, Bruce?"

"His name is Bane. He is extremely dangerous, Vi." He simply answered.

I said nothing. I didn't want to know anymore because I already saw it for myself. "I am not going to question you any further." I knelt before him and held his face with my hands. Oh how I missed him. "Are you hurt?"

"That is a question." He pointed out as a faint smirk appeared.

"I meant I was not going to question you any further on the Bane matter." I replied as I examined him. Thankfully he was all clear of any kind of injury.

His hand caressed my cheek. "I never forgot about you."

"Neither did I." I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. "I missed you so much…" I fluttered my eyes open and leaned in closer. Our lips were dangerously close to each other. "I'm going to get you back if it's the last thing I do." I whispered to him. I knew he was probably wounded about the fact that I left him, but it was a horrible mistake. And it was a mistake from his part to because he agreed to it. I guess he accepted it because he thought it was for the best to keep me safe. But I was going to erase that mistake and get him back.

He smirked and finally our lips met passionately. Our longing for each other one the best of us as our lips danced sweetly against each other. I moaned as I let his tongue tease mine. Bruce held me tighter against him and I just lost myself in him. Eight years of being away from each other and we finally are together again.

Even if it was for a brief moment. "I need to go." We stopped kissing, Heavy pants filled the room as we gathered ourselves. He put his mask back on as I went over to check by the window to see if there were no more helicopters flying around.

"Its all clear." I opened the door to the balcony.

Our eyes locked one more time. I missed the way he looked at me and the way my heart would skip a beat when he did. It was something I would never forget. Before he left he swept me off my feet and kissed me one last time before disappearing into the night.

* * *

_A/N: Well there you have it! Finally Batman and Violet reunite! I can't thank you all enough for the amazing feedback! It truly makes my day and I just love writing this for you guys. It warms my heart that you love this series. It really does, so thank you. Special shout out to my reviewers "natalieblack2, CompleteSolitude, Kindleflame5, Draco's Slytherin Princess, and mandapanda505!" Love you guys! Stay tuned more to come! :D_


	7. Don't blame yourself

I tossed and turned restlessly. I couldn't sleep after Bruce left because endless thoughts filled my mind as to what was going to be his next move. The image of Bane came to mind as I got ready to head over to Wayne Manor. I couldn't be alone with my restlessness anymore. Thinking about it, Bane is insanely huge. He really did seem to be like a force to be reckoned with.

I grabbed my coat, purse, and headed out the door. I think its time I tell Bruce about the whole thing with the fingerprint dust and being followed. Maybe we can put two and two together with Dagget and Bane. How is that Bane showed up at the stock exchange when Dagget was supposed to meet me there? After all, Dagget is after Wayne Enterprises.

Thinking back to Bruce and I kissing brought a great amount of feelings back. It felt so right to kiss and to just be with him. I could never quite get over him. I didn't even consider moving on with anyone else. And goodness gracious did Uncle Robert and Aunt Audrina suggested it many times. They even set me up on a blind date with one of the young hot shot lawyers working at Uncle Robert's law firm. The date was a disaster to say the least and they realized that setting me up just would not do. Soon enough they also realized that I will never be interested in anyone else.

How was I going to find a man that would compare to Bruce Wayne? After all I had been through with him. He understood me in so many ways. I wouldn't even have to speak and he would know exactly what I was thinking. Bruce knew everything about me from how I hated the smell of mint and how I enjoyed watching '_Breakfast at Tiffany's' _on a rainy day. Simple things like that as well as the complex things. He knew when I was upset and just didn't want to deal with anything and he knew when I was truly happy. I was truly happy when I was with him.

But I felt as if I threw it all away. Now I am paying the consequences, because every choice has a consequence right?

I quickly held a cab down and told him my destination. Before I was fully settled, we sped off in direction of the Palisades.

As the cab whisked by, I couldn't help but think that maybe there would have been someone else, but he never showed up. And if he did, I probably wouldn't even have given him the chance. In another lifetime, Harvey Dent would have been a good match for me. And that was a maybe. A pang of guilt hit me as thought of Harvey. The man that died hating me. Even if he were still alive he would have hated me.

I sighed and decided to just sleep a little before I got there. I just needed my thoughts to leave me alone for a while. All I wanted was some piece of mind. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.

* * *

It was very late by the time I arrived to Wayne Manor. Sleepily I paid the cab probably more than I was supposed to but he nor I said anything. Wrapping my coat tighter around myself, I made my way up the entrance steps and knocked on the door. It was incredibly quiet since last I was here, but that was when an endless influx of elite citizens and GCPD's finest filled the grounds.

I only waited for a couple of minutes and Alfred answered the door. I was surprised to see Alfred with a coat and suitcase in hand.

"Alfred where are you going its late?" I curiously asked. I was even more worried when he stepped out and I caught a glimpse at his eyes which were glossy. He had tears in his eyes.

He embraced me tightly. "Take care of him Miss Violet." That was all he said to me and let me go. Before I could question him any further he got into the cab that I hadn't noticed waiting there.

My heart dropped as I watched the cab drive off. What on earth happened that caused Alfred to pack up his things and leave just like that? He would never do such a thing to Bruce. And then suddenly, I figured that it had something to do with Bruce. After all it had to be that.

I pushed the massive door open and entered the empty house. It felt so cold at the moment. I shut the door closed and made my way upstairs in search of Bruce.

I didn't have to search long once I saw the bedroom door open. "Bruce?" My voice echoed through the massive hallway. I stopped by the doorway as I saw Bruce sitting at the edge of the bed.

He glanced up confused. "Vi, what are you doing here this late?"

I shrugged off my coat and set my purse down. "I couldn't sleep. Where is Alfred going? What happened?"

"We had a disagreement." Bruce simply answered.

I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Well that must have been a big disagreement because he wouldn't leave just like that. What happened?" He sighed and ran his hand through his silky damp hair. How I longed to do that myself as he would kiss my neck. '_Oh Violet stop!' _My subconscious screamed at me. I shook the thought away and kneeled before him. "If you don't want to tell me that is fine." I really shouldn't bother him about it he already had a lot on his plate.

"You wouldn't be too happy about it." He simply said as he set his towel aside.

I took it and extended it on the chair. "You're going to ruin the sheets."

"Sorry." Bruce muttered as I turned around to face him.

"Don't its okay." I gave him a small smile.

Unexpectedly he took my hand. "It was about Rachel and you."

My heart sank as he mentioned Rachel. She was the one other woman that I competed with for Bruce's heart. I distinctly remembered that letter I found at my office. That letter that stated that she and Bruce had plan on being together when he would stop being Batman. She was his first love, how could I change that? I was powerless when it came to her. I sucked in a breath to try and hold back those damn tears.

"I'm sorry if I caused-"

Bruce shook his head. "Don't, this isn't your fault."

"But-" I tried to protest but he stopped me again.

"Do me a favor and don't blame yourself for anything." He said firmly. Bruce stood and took my hand once more and led me out of the room.

I didn't say anything more for his sake. I followed him as he led me through the dark hallway to another room down the end. The house was eerily quiet that I could hear our breathing and heartbeats.

We reached the door at the end of the hallway. Bruce managed to open the door with one hand. With the help of the moonlight cascading through the Edwardian windows, I distinctly saw white sheets cover some furniture. Bruce flicked on the lights and tugged me into the room. At the end of the room I noticed a piano.

I followed him over to it. It was incredibly beautiful and intricately embellished. The piano had an old world charm to it. It reminded me of the one he used to have. "It's beautiful Bruce."

I let go of his hand and let me fingers press the keys. It was even finely tuned. Bruce pulled out the bench and sat down. "Play for me?"

"Oh Bruce it has been a while since I have played." I said as I sat down next to him. "But I am willing to try for you."

He gave me his irresistible smirk. "Thank you."

"Don't make fun of me if it sounds horrible." I warned.

Bruce chuckled this time. "I promise I won't."

"Okay here we go." I let out a small breath and straightened my posture. My fingers were already in place and I had my right foot on the petal. I began to let my fingers glide up and down the beautiful instrument. I closed my eyes and let my hands do the work as I played "Claire de Lune." Soon enough I gained enough confidence as I remembered the notes. The music began to descend and flow through out the room. It bounced off the walls wonderfully as it continued to escalate. I opened my eyes and followed my fingers move about the keys of the piano. From the corner of my eye I saw Bruce staring me as I lost myself in our song. It brought back so many memories from when we were much younger. He looked at me lovingly and as if nothing else mattered in the world at this very moment. I let out another small breath as my fingers pressed the keys to the last notes of the song flow slowly to a smooth end.

"I knew you could still play it." He whispered.

"Well thank you for your faith." I whispered back and looked at him.

"I always had faith in you." Bruce scooted closer to me.

"And I in you. In fact I still do." I had to tell him this. He deserved to hear it.

Bruce didn't say anything, but he cupped my face. "Stay here tonight. John Blake informed me about the break in at your penthouse last night. I see that they also dusted for your fingerprints."

I furrowed my brow. "Also?"

"The night of the Harvey Dent's anniversary someone got a hold of my fingerprints." Bruce replied strangely calmly as he let me go.

"You seem rather calm about this. Do you know who it was?" I questioned. Of course he would already know who it was.

"Selina Kyle. Maybe you saw her that night of the anniversary. She was disguised as a maid." He informed me.

Suddenly I remembered the maid I had encountered when I first arrived who seemed slightly off. She didn't seem like the type of woman to be a maid. "Was she a brunette and was wearing a red lipstick?"

"Yeah, that was her." Bruce confirmed and was slightly surprised by my accurate description. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. But she was the only maid I encountered that evening and she seemed off." I admitted as I slid the cover closed over the piano keys. "What do you think she wanted with out fingerprints?"

"It was for Dagget, she told me herself."

"Hmm…that explains a lot. Bruce he is coming after us and he plans on absorbing Wayne Enterprises, we need to be careful." I said warily as we both stood from the bench and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry. I have it under control and remember we own a clear majority of them." Bruce reassured me as he led me down the hallway back to the room.

"I worry because I don't want Dagget getting his greedy hands on your parent's legacy." I said rather angrily as I remembered Dagget the evening of the anniversary and what he said. How I wanted to get my hands around his neck.

"He won't." Bruce kissed the op of my head and went over to the drawers.

I decided to trust him and say nothing further on the matter. I took off my Manolo's and set them aside. Bruce handed me one of his t-shirts. I took it and headed into the bathroom.

Once I was changed and came out of the bedroom I realized how exhausted I was. Bruce was already laying down. I crept over to the bed and got in and settled next to him. It felt so natural. It was as if we were still married. Just as I settled in, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I never felt more safe than I did now.

* * *

A/N: Here you go a little romance before the storm fully hits! Wanted to let you guys know that I switched internet providers and I have to wait for them to install it later this week. Right now I am updating at my sister's house. So just letting you know if you don't see an update right away. Just giving you the heads up, but it shouldn't take long. Meanwhile I shall work on the next grand update which will be long! Thank you again for your great support! I love hearing what you guys think and you ideas are wonderful! Shout out to "_Draco's Slytherin Princess.x, Kari10, mandapanda505, Natalie black2, kindleflame5" _Love you guys!


	8. Be Mine Once More

_**WARNING:** Chapter contains semi-explicit sexual content. Changed the rating to "M"_

* * *

_I will love you till the end of time _

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

"_Blue Jeans"- Lana Del Rey_

* * *

Bright sunlight flooded into the room as the distant sound of the door bell ringing swept into the room. I felt the mattress shift and through my lashes I saw Bruce walk out of the room. I sighed and decided to get out of bed as well. Flinging the covers over my legs, I wondered who could be at the door this early? I got dressed in my dark washed jeans and burgundy V-neck long sleeve blouse that I had worn last night. Taking one quick look in the mirror I ran my fingers through my hair and was satisfied.

Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I recognized Lucius Fox's voice. I had that feeling in my gut that his sudden visit wasn't to give Bruce good news.

"It seems you and Violet made a series of large put options on the futures exchange. It was verified by both of your thumb prints. The options expired at midnight last night." Fox explained as I stood before them completely shocked. Shocked and incredibly angry. This had Daggett written all over it.

"What?!" My voice went to soprano as it echoed through the front hall of Wayne Manor.

Fox gave me a sympathetic look. Bruce handed me the newspaper.

I was seething as I saw the headline _'Wayne Doubles Down- And Loses.'_

"Long term we may be able to prove fraud, but for now…you're completely broke. And Wayne Enterprises will fall into the hands of John Daggett."

I vehemently shook my head and threw the newspaper across the room. "No! I won't let this happen! That son of a bitch will have to go through me." I turned to Bruce. "Most of my fortune is set aside from the shares and from Wayne Enterprises. We can use my money."

"No, Vi its too late now." Bruce replied. He was as angry as I was but he was controlling himself. "The weapons-we can't let Daggett get his hands on Applied Sciences-"

"Applied Sciences is shut up tight, and off the books. The energy project is a different story." Fox said warily.

I just stood in between the two trying desperately to figure out how to solve this problem. But I couldn't clearly think because I was still seething.

"Miranda Tate. We need to convince the board to get behind her. Let's show her the reactor-"

"But you are not a board member." Fox explained. "However, Violet is because of a good amount of shares she bought two years ago on her own. If we make her chairman, then she can sure have influence over the board because they like her." Lucius turned to me and smiled.

I had completely forgotten about that. I did buy more shares on my own two years ago when Uncle Robert told me about Daggett.

Bruce looked at me surprised. "You bought shares?"

I nodded. "Yes I did because remember I had said that I still wanted to be involved with Wayne Enterprises? Well, Uncle Robert warned me about Daggett and urged me that if I wanted to keep him at bay then I should buy more shares on my own." I was rather impressed with myself for doing that. Immediately after I found out about Daggett, I had Uncle Robert help me purchase them and get me through the paperwork.

"And those shares are under her maiden name." Lucius said.

"Okay, this is good." Bruce smirked at me. "But we could throw Daggett of guard even more if we make you seem like the gold digger he says you are. Which the rest of us know isn't true."

"That sounds like a good idea. It will throw him off." Lucius agreed. "We're meeting Miss Tate there in thirty-five minutes. You better get dressed." He looked at us expectantly.

"I need to go back home and get dressed. I will meet you both at Wayne Enterprises. It will work out better that way." I said. They both nodded in agreement and I left with taking down Daggett once and for all in mind.

* * *

I never felt so drunk with power than I did at this very moment. The fact that Bruce trusted me with this just proved to me just how much he still loves me. I can't even begin to fathom just how good it felt to be able to soon put Daggett in his place. I walked into to Wayne Enterprises extremely confident.

People stared at me as I made my way to the elevator. They must have thought I was dead or something. I simply smiled and said nothing else. There really wasn't anytime to give an explanation because I was in a rush to get to that board meeting. I smoothed out my burgundy Gucci pencil dress and adjusted the belt around my waist. Just as I stepped inside I flipped my long black hair to the side and waited as they elevator took me up the floor I needed to be in. Strategically I prepped myself for any curve ball or protest Daggett would surely throw at me.

Finally the elevator doors opened up and I could already hear Daggett's voice. My nude Christian Louboutins slowly pounded against the marble floor of Wayne Enterprises as I walked to the front door of the board room. It was slightly ajar and it was clear what he was protesting about.

"I'd like to point out that we have a non-board member here. Highly irregular, even if his family name is above the door…"

"Bruce Wayne's family built this company." One of the long time working board members said. I soon recognized Fredrick's voice.

"And he himself has run it-" Another board member jumped into defend Bruce. Getting Daggett out and getting full support was going to be an easy task.

Daggett wasted no time in making a remark to this. "Into the ground, sir. Anybody agree?"

Before he could bad mouth Bruce any longer, I decided to step into the board room. Heads turned and the reactions from the other board members were warm ones. They smiled as I came into the room. I spotted Miranda Tate and we both nodded toward one another. As I walked to the head of the table where Bruce was standing. He gave me this cool guarded gaze that sent tingles down my spine.

"I think everyone begs to differ Daggett." My voice of melodies echoed through the entire board room and it seemed to bring the rest of the board members to their knees. Fox had been right. They were willing to follow whatever I would decide because in some way I reminded them of Martha Wayne. Though I would never get close to being like her, I like to think that I am following in her footsteps.

"Says the gold digger that no longer bares the name above the door. Please remember _Violet, _that you also doubled down in those shares with Wayne." He scoffed. From the corner of my eye I saw Bruce clench his fist at his side. "You can't deny the truth. He has ruined this company. Take a look at the value of your shares this morning. Gambling on crazy futures didn't just lose Mr. Wayne his seat as well as hers," Daggett pointed me out. "its also lost us all a lot of money. They both need to leave."

I laughed at him. "Oh spare us the noble speech please Mr. Daggett." I set my Hermes Birkin bag down. "Despite the fact that your theory was correct about me taking Bruce Wayne for everything he had, well that was true. As soon as we divorced I managed to acquire a good amount of Wayne Enterprises shares on my own. So, technically the shares I had with Bruce were omitted. In which case, I still have a seat hear at the board." To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. However, no one said anything because they were enjoying Daggett be humiliated. I turned around to face Bruce. "I'm afraid he is right though. You need to leave." I tried to muster the coldest way I could say this to him to put on a show.

Bruce looks at everyone. "I understand. Ladies and Gentlemen." Then he turned to me. His expression was incredibly distant and cold. "I hope you're satisfied." Bruce spat and left the room without another glance at me.

"Lets get down to business." Daggett commands.

"Right away." Lucius gestures to me that I have the floor once more.

I sit down and look at the entire board. "As chairman of the board, I would like to hand my position down to Miranda Tate-"

"Since when did she become chairmen of the board!" I was growing rather sick and tired of Daggett and his temper tantrums.

"Since she acquired a majority of the shares." Fox simply stated.

Daggett pounded his hand on the table and stood up outraged. "You're all going to let Bruce Wayne's gold digging whore run this company and carry on this legacy?! This is a terrible joke I don't find funny. This harlot has most likely slept with Wayne to get her position back here! After eight years she shows up and claims to have taken him for everything he had. No, I don't buy that."

I sat frozen. He was embarrassing me and dragging me through the dirt.

"Show some respect! She has done more for this company than you have done in the recent months you have been here. Violet is a lady with morals and seems to care a hell of a lot more for the Wayne legacy to do what is necessary for the company!" Fredrick stood up.

"If you are going to be disrespectful to our chairmen, I suggest you leave Mr. Daggett before I call security to escort you out. I will not allow you to treat her as such." Fox picked up the phone and proceeded to dial.

I stood and walked over to Daggett. I had had enough of him tarnishing Bruce and his family as well as me. I gave him a lethal smile. "You better leave before I show this board what you really did with Bruce Wayne's fingerprints as well as my own." I whispered to him. "You forget about my powerful protector who wasted no time in letting me know what you have done." Soon enough, security flooded the room. "Please escort this traitor out of the building."

"Bruce Wayne's whore having authority is the most disgraceful thing to ever happen to this company!" Daggett yelled.

Okay, that was the last straw. Before anyone had a chance to stop me, my hand made contact with Daggett's face. The smack echoed through the room. Everyone stayed quiet, even the security guards were stunned but didn't restrain me. They pulled Daggett out of the room before I would do anything else to him. I smoothed out my dress and walked back over to my seat.

"I apologize for this unforgivable display, please be advised that I was only defending this company, the Wayne legacy, and myself." I addressed the whole board and managed to compose myself.

To my surprise, they began to clap. I was utterly stunned about their reaction. After all I had made myself seem like villain in Bruce Wayne's love life.

"We are well aware and we are very proud of you Violet." Fox gave me a warm smile from across the room.

"Thank you Lucius. Now, Miss Tate is an intelligent woman who is determined to help us get Wayne Enterprises on the right track. She has proven her loyalty and I have faith in her." I glanced at Miranda. She smiled and I was most confident and handing the company to her. If Bruce trusted her then I did too.

* * *

After the whole situation with Daggett was over, the meeting with the board had run smoothly. Everyone agreed with me and got behind Miranda Tate. I took a cab back to Wayne Manor to inform Bruce of our plan's success. By the time I arrived it was pouring rain and I immediately saw Bruce hopelessly knocking on the front door.

I got off the cab with a small suitcase in hand and rushed to his side.

"I hope you didn't forget that there is no one home." I remarked as I stood in front of him. "Let me guess you don't have keys?"

He smirked. "No, I guess not."

I shook my head. "You never needed them, of course you don't." Bruce stepped down and I grabbed his hand. "Come on lets find a window."

We both rush to the other end of Wayne Manor and Bruce busted in through the French window. We rushed into the house completely soaked from the rain. Bruce threw down the newspaper and the headline brought me to a sudden halt.

'_From Billionaire To Bum'_

I decided to ignore it and shut take off my soaked Burberry coat.

"I hope you didn't like me for my money." Bruce chuckled a bit as he returned and wrapped a warm towel around my shoulders.

"That's a joke right?" I narrowed my gaze and he seemed to have sense his joke bothered me.

"It is. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of my head.

"Well, after being called your gold digging whore and every other name in the book by Daggett I don't find it funny." I said to him as I pushed my way out of his embrace and headed up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about that." He stopped me from going up the first step.

"We can talk about this after I shower. I will meet you by the fireplace in twenty minutes." I waved him off as I went to get out of these wet clothes.

I felt his heated gaze burn onto my back as I made my way up the stairs. I smirked as I reached the top.

By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs I realized the only light that was illuminating the Great room was the roaring fire from the huge fireplace. They had cut the power off as I was showering but I wasn't surprised. I managed to put on my lingerie and light blue short silk robe without problem thanks to the moonlight coming in from the small window in the bathroom.

Just as I entered, I saw Bruce sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper. I walked over to him and took it out of his hands. "Don't read that. I have better news for you."

"Please share this better news." He folded up the news paper and tossed it aside. Bruce looked very much irresistible with his hair damp and only wearing black pajama bottoms. His chest was well-toned than I had remembered. I felt myself getting a little heated by the sight of him.

"Fox worked the board like you've never seen. I'm in and I put Miranda in my place. Daggett is finally out- he wasn't too happy about that. Hence the tantrum he threw and the name calling." I informed him.

Bruce grasped my hand and brought up to his lips. "I'm sorry about that, believe me I wanted to beat him to a pulp."

"I know, but the truth is that I would do it again." I said as I slowly sat on his lap. "I would do anything for you." I caressed his bare chest and gave him a seductive look. There was no denying how bad I wanted him. "I must admit that I found your fake anger with me rather _enticing_. You looked at me as if you were going to eat me alive." My admittance to that triggered an internal moan within me. I even pressed myself closer to him.

His hands wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck. "Believe me it took every ounce of myself control to not take you right on that board room table."

"Mmm…imagine what Daggett would have said if you actually did." I enjoyed it immensely as his lips devoured my neck. I turned around to face him and placed my legs on either side of his waist. I felt more close to him this way and he seemed to love it.

"Who cares about him." Bruce kissed my lips this time. I lost myself in him completely. He tugged at my lower lip and I granted him further access to deepen the kiss. His tongue danced along with mine in heated passion. I wanted to taste every bit of him and he wanted to do the same with me. We stopped kissing to let ourselves catch our breaths. Panting heavily I leaned my forehead against his and looked into his deep brown eyes. It had been eight years since I looked into those eyes and they still held the love and that undeniable passion for me. Mine held the same thing as his. "Be mine again." He whispered this time.

I leaned away from him, but never broke eye contact with him. I wanted to see his eyes as I slowly untied the knot of my silk robe and revealed the lacy pale pink bra underneath. His breath caught and I felt him grind himself against my sex. I moaned loudly this time when he did that. Bruce pushed the robe completely off. I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard. His hands caressed every curve of my body as we kissed passionately. I had missed him so much and now I was just happy to be in his arms again.

I broke of the kiss to reply to his command. "I was always yours." I said breathlessly as his fingers unhooked my bra within seconds and I sighed in pure cardinal pleasure as he took one of my breasts into his mouth. "Bruce…" I whispered his name as I arched my back to give him better access as he gave the same attention to my other breast. Sweat beads were already rolling down my forehead as I was coming undone with just this single touch with his wonderful mouth.

Tonight I was going to surrender myself completely to him. "Say my name again." He commanded with a growl. His voice sounded very much like his Batman voice. I didn't oblige him because I wanted him to ask me again with that low growl in his voice just like he did as Batman. "Say it." It was indeed his Batman voice. I almost went over the edge with that.

"Bruce." I obeyed this time. My lips made contact with his one more time and I nibbled at his bottom lip. It had been years since I said his name the way I did right now.

"I missed hearing you say my name that way."

Bruce pulled away from me and took me off his lap to lay me down. My back was against the cushion of the sofa and I looked up at him ready for him to take me. Bruce took the last undergarment I had on. He tossed it aside and ran his hands from my cheeks, neck, in between my breasts, down to the flat plane of my stomach, and all the way to the length of my legs. He purposefully skipped the aching heat between my legs.

Bruce did this once again and he never broke eye contact with me. His stare was incredibly sensual and his irresistible smirk appeared on his lips as I moaned again. I arched myself as his hands gently took hold of my breasts and traced a circle around my nipples.

No matter how much I loved him lavishing this attention on my body that belonged to him, I wanted him already deep inside me. We would have time for teasing all night. His hand descended dangerously to the apex between my legs. He managed to touch it and my moan echoed through the grand room.

I managed to regain the little self control I had left and moved his hand away. "Stop teasing." I hissed.

"Why? I like doing it." Bruce said huskily.

"Because I want you." I growled as his hand made its way down to where it hand been seconds ago. I was aching at this point that any little touch would send me over the edge.

Bruce didn't say anything as he removed his hand and took off the only clothing he had on. Before I had a chance to let out another breath, he easily slipped inside me. He moaned as he felt first hand just how badly I ached for him. Oh it felt so good to feel him inside me.

We wasted no time and I slowly began to move against him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Bruce didn't break eye contact with me. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and all I saw was the love he had for me. I was so relieved it was still there after what I had done.

"I love you." I said as he kissed me. Bruce picked up the pace and thrusted in deeply. I met every thrust and let out another moan as he found that spot.

"I will always love you." He said to me and I intertwined my legs with his as I felt the familiar clench and kissed him once more. Bruce broke the kiss as I came undone and screamed in pure pleasure as I came hard.

"Violet…" He whispered my name and soon after he followed as he buried his face in my neck and I continued to move against him so he would get his release. I came along with him once again as I heard him growl and give one deep final thrust in me.

* * *

Heavy pants for air filled the grand room once more as I collapsed on Bruce's chest and remained on top of him. He kissed the top of my head while still holding on to me. We hardly slept for the remainder of the night as we continued on being lost in each other.

"Give me an hour and I'll will be ready for more." I said breathlessly while laughing.

"Give me twenty minutes." Bruce chuckled.

"Can't seem to get enough?" I rose up from his chest and looked at him coyly.

"With you, no." Bruce answered truthfully as he tugged in a black strand behind my ear.

A blush was evident on my cheeks while I sat up to tend to the roaring fire crackling in the fireplace.

"You're good at that." Bruce said as I finished up.

I turned to him and smirked. "It is not very difficult."

He pulled me back down to the huge pillows and blankets. His hands wrapped around my waist and held me closer to him. I traced the scars on his chest. "Thank you for what you did today."

I glanced from his chest. "I would do anything for you as well as the fact that your parent's legacy means so much to me."

Bruce kissed me sweetly. "You are so beautiful."

I don't know why I felt as if he was saying goodbye to me. My heart dropped as this horrible thought came to mind. "Bruce lets leave, go off to Tahiti or Florence and just live our lives the way we intended to since the beginning." I pleaded desperately. "There is nothing left for us here. If we stay here they won't let us be together."

He wiped the tear that had cascaded down my cheek. "Someday perhaps. Just not tonight."

"But-" I began to protest and he shut me up with a heart melting kiss.

"I love you Vi, just know that." He said quietly as the fire crackled in the fireplace.

"I love you too." I simply replied and held him tightly to me afraid that he would be ripped out of my arms.

* * *

_Vi, _

_I want you to know that you have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I honestly thought I would never see you again. I have to admit that I was disappointed and devastated when you filed those divorce papers. But then I realized you spared me from the pain of me letting you go. You would never be safe while I remain as Batman and it was foolish of me to think I could keep you locked up. _

_And yet you didn't care because you supported me in what I was doing as Batman. You had blind faith in me. You believed in what the everlasting symbol stood for. My heart is yours, don't ever forget that. _

_I went looking for Bane. Don't come looking for me. I will come back to you. Have faith in me one more time, and when I come back I want you to give me your answer to this question. _

_Will you marry me…again?_

_Yours now and always,_

_Bruce._

* * *

A/N: Many many many thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers! Thank you very much for your kind words. It means the world. Special thanks to "_nataliebalck2, Katie, kindleflame5, highlander348, kari10, vicky, manadapanda505, and CompleteSolitude." _I really hope you enjoyed this update because it was done with you guys in mind! By the way, my internet won't be up and running until Thursday night, meanwhile I am updating from Starbucks…lol! I just couldn't wait to get this chapter to you all!


	9. Seeking answers

It was already late in the morning when I read the letter for the hundredth time. I couldn't control my tears as I opened the black velvet box that contained his mother's pearls. A note was placed on top of them.

_I have been meaning to give you these. Consider this a token of my proposal. _

_Yours, _

_Bruce. _

I held the letter close to my chest. I am not even sure if he is coming back. However, I couldn't think that way because I needed to find him. I will look high and low for him. I am not giving up on him nor us. There was no way I was going to lose him again.

I quickly got dressed and decided to go see John Blake so he could help me search for Bruce. After all he was the only other person who knew of his true identity. Maybe he would have a lead on anything.

Thinking back to the day of the hostage situation at Stock Exchange, I remembered Bane looking at me so intently. I felt as if he knew me or something. He didn't look at me menacingly because he eyes softened and they were cold and hard when he tore his gaze away. A chill ran down my spine as I recalled those eyes.

I slipped on my coat and put the pearl necklace on. I gave one final glance around the ground old house one last time. Why did I have this aching feeling that I was saying goodbye to it. I stepped outside and shut the massive door behind me.

"Violet?" I jumped at the sound of someone's voice right behind me.

I was relieved to see John Blake's kind face. "John you scared me." I said as tried to catch my breath.

"Sorry." He muttered as he took a moment to glance around the grounds. "Is Mr. Wayne inside?"

"No, he's gone John and I need you to help me find him." I took out the letter from my coat pocket and handed it to him. Right now he was the only I trusted blindly. John took the letter from me and read it thoroughly. A blush crept on my cheeks as I remembered he would clearly see the part of the proposal.

"I think I might know who to start questioning." John looked up at me and handed me the letter back.

"I need to come with you." I didn't even ask to come. It was imperative that I did.

"Okay." John nodded and took my overnight bag from me to put it in the trunk.

I got in the car and silently prayed that I would find Bruce. After a few moments, John slipped into the drivers side and started the car. "Thank you John."

"I know how much he means to you." John said as he sped down the driveway.

"He is my everything John and it irks me that him being incredibly stubborn possibly got him seriously hurt or…" The tears came streaming down my cheeks as I couldn't quite place the awful thought to the back of my head. It kept badgering me and I just couldn't bare such a thought.

John placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, hey don't think like that. From what I have seen he is incredibly resilient. Violet we will find him."

His reassurance was incredibly touching. "You're a good man."

A smile tugged at the corners of John's lips. "Nah, I am just another believer in the Batman."

* * *

I didn't bother John as he scoped out an old rundown building. I had a pretty good idea as to why we were in Oldtown. However, my suspicions were confirmed when I saw a slender woman dressed in all black come out of the building pulling along a suitcase. Immediately a cab stopped right in front of her. This woman was the 'maid' at the anniversary event I had bumped into. Something told me she had something to do with Bruce's disappearance.

"Where do you think she's going?" I asked curiously.

"Wherever it is, Miss Kyle won't get very far." John lifted a rather heavy case file. Before I could ask him any further questions he got back on the street and followed the cab.

"So that is Selina Kyle?" I asked.

"Yes." John replied.

"I have a feeling she has something to do with Bruce's missing." I said.

"Well, he asked me to drop him off here yesterday after he left Wayne Enterprises." John glanced at me warily. A bit of anger and a hint of jealousy coursed through my veins. Why would he come here and see this woman? Had he been seeing her? Oh god no, no I can't think like this. Bruce would never do that to me. After all, we were now back together and after last night- no, he wouldn't.

"Then she should know something." I said flatly as I glanced out the car window. I didn't want John to see how angry I was.

"I have a feeling you maybe right." John said. "Get Commissioner Gordon. Tell him I've got a line on the congressman's kidnapping." He spoke into the radio.

It didn't surprise me when we followed the cab to the airport. She was definitely running and what a coincidence she was doing it after Bruce had gone missing. I planned on approaching her calmly, but if push came to shove then I was going to demand answers. John pulled up not too far behind the cab and turned off the engine.

When we got off I followed him at a brisk pace and just kept my eyes trained on her. She was in a hurry and I can already imagine as to why. Miss Kyle seemed like the type of person to naturally run when things became very bad or didn't go her way.

John abruptly stopped in front of a door. He stepped aside and opened it for me. "Wait here while I go stop her before she boards the plane."

"I can keep up." I said as I walked into the room.

"I know, but you are in heels. Two, what if someone recognizes you and questions what are you doing here with me chasing after a woman, and three it is police business." John offered me a crooked smile. He made sense and I unwillingly made my way into the room.

I paced the room for about an hour just thinking about Bruce. I kept thinking about last night and what we meant to each other. And as much as he meant to me I begged him that we leave this godforsaken town. There is nothing left for him here and I feel that he should move on and stop putting himself through the pain. I had to admit to myself that he was physically well. Bruce seemed spent than the last time I had seen him. Apart of me felt so guilty about that.

When we reunite and we finally leave I will take it upon myself to take better care of him. If ever that might happen.

Before I could be consumed with horrible thoughts as to what happened to Bruce, the door opened and in came Miss Kyle with John in tow.

She was surprised to see me. Her intense brown eyes landed on my neck as she saw the pearls on my neck.

"Miss Kyle." I nodded toward her as John sat her down.

She offered me a fake smile. "Miss Ducard." Of course she was incredibly beautiful. There was no question about and I now saw the appeal she had toward rich men who thought she was a simple socialite. Miss Kyle had this cat-like grace about her, however she also had sharpness.

John slams the file on the coffee table. "I showed your picture to the congressman and guess what?"

Miss Kyle rips her gaze away from me and rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me, still in love?"

"Head over heels, pressing charges though," John opens up the file and quickly skims through it. "you've made some mistakes, Miss Kyle."

"A girl's gotta eat." She said impassively.

Something told me this woman has been doing whatever it was that she did her whole life. I had to admit that she was clever and knew how to play her cards right. But I can imagine someone in that life had to know how to play their cards. It reminded me a bit of when Bruce told me about him exploring the criminal underworld and almost became one of them. I continued to pace around the room as John continued to question her.

"You have an appetite. Why run? You can't hide from us with this record." I felt that John was going somewhere with this questioning.

"Maybe it's not _you _I'm running from." She said with irritation in her voice.

"Who then? Bane? What do you know about him?" John bombarded her with questions and I prepared myself for the answers.

Miss Kyle is quiet for a couple seconds and her gaze is back on me. "That you should be afraid of him as I am."

That much was true. I could have told John that myself.

"We can offer you protection…" John began to say.

She looked at him with contempt evident on her face. John shrugged and switched off the tape. He stood up and walked to where I was standing. I don't know he was doing because it seemed that he was battling something internally. I was pretty sure it had something to do with me.

John turned back to Selina who was watching us intently. "When I spotted you, I was looking for a friend…Bruce Wayne."

I had stopped pacing and looked at her. I gave her a pleading look.

"Did they kill him?" It stung as John asked the inevitable question.

"I'm not sure." She replied while her eyes never left mine.

"How can you not be sure? He went looking for Bane and you led the way didn't you?" I asked quietly. But my voice held some dangerous edge to it. If I lose my temper she won't give me the answers I want.

"So the Princess of Gotham finally cares about the husband she left." Miss Kyle said condescendingly. "People from your world are in for a reality check. I suggest you prepare yourself."

"Don't you dare act like a martyr. Social class has nothing to do with the fact that Bruce is missing! Please, Miss Kyle tell me what I need to know." I tried to remain strong but I was desperate at this point.

"I don't know." She simply stated.

"Violet, don't waste your time. Its clear Miss Kyle won't clear her conscience before she is locked up." John took a hold of my hand and moved me away from her.

"I can't just sit around and wait for answers John! I need to find Bane myself." I said to him as a handful of officers walked into the room as we stood outside in the hall.

"No, absolutely not. He would want me to keep you safe and that is what I am going to do. There are other ways we can find him, don't give up." John gave me pleading eyes.

I slowly nodded as I hatched a plan on my own. No way in hell was I going to stand around and just wait. Before I could say anything else, my phone rand from within my black Dior bag. I pulled it out and was surprised to see that Miranda Tate was calling me.

"Excuse me." I moved away from John and answered the phone. "Hello, Miranda?"

"Violet, could you please come to Wayne Enterprises? I am calling a meeting with the board for the energy project." Miranda informed me.

"Of course, but the board is one hundred percent behind you…"

"Yes I know, however we shouldn't keep them in the dark." She said.

"You're right. I will be there as soon as I can." I hung up and turned to John. "I have to go to Wayne Enterprises."

"Give me a few and I can drive you there." He offered.

I shook my head. "No that is fine, I can get a cab. I need be there as soon as possible. I will call you later."

John simply nodded. "Don't say anything about him just yet."

I sucked in a breath to hold in the tears. "I won't." With that said I turned around and headed out to hail a cab.

* * *

I walked into Wayne Enterprises with a completely different façade. They cannot know yet about Bruce missing. I didn't even know how I could keep this a secret from Lucius. As I walked toward the double doors, I noticed something was off. My heart started racing as I opened them and saw men with guns posted all around the board room. The board members were silently terrified. As I turned to my right, a man with a machine gun stood right next to me.

"This meeting is now called to order." I turned back and saw Bane standing at the head of the table. He stared right at me. "Chair, President, and majority share holder. I need one ordinary board member- Mr. Fox would you care to nominate?"

I hadn't noticed Lucius and Miranda standing right next to me.

"No. I volunteer." Fredericks stood up and immediately three mercenaries surrounded him.

"Where are you taking us?" I dared to ask.

"Where you buried your resources. The bowels of Gotham." He answered me. Bane nodded for them to take hold of us.

The mercenary that had stood by me took a hold of my arm and pushed toward the doorway. As afraid as I was at the moment, I figured that I wouldn't have to go looking for Bane to find out about as to where Bruce could be.

I was determined to get my answers.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I just started work and it has been hectic all week aside from the fact I had no internet. But now I finally go it back. Here is an update to quench your thirst! I will be back soon with more! I promise not to take long this time! Also, I keep forgetting to mention this…if you are curious and interested in seeing what Violet's look like for every chapter even the ensemble she wore to the charity gala is there for your viewing pleasure, I have a profile on Polyvore dot com. I can't post a link, so just go search for me by my username which is "vintagemichelle09" so enjoy! Special thanks to those who subscribed and added this story on favorites list! And of course special thanks to my lovely reviewers, " nataliebalck2, Nausicaa of the Spirits, kindleflame5, mandapanda505, Kari10, Belladonna007, maisaLin" Thanks again and please let me know what you think. I also wanted to let you know that I won't drag it out with Bruce being gone. I just want him and Violet to be together that I don't want to drag it out to much of him being gone, I am sure you guys agree with me on that front. Lol. **_


	10. Setting the plan in motion

"We need to get you out of the city before things get any worse." John locked the door behind him as he came into my penthouse.

"How are we going to do that? I don't even know anything about Bruce." I paced back and forth around the living room as I wracked my brain as to how to get the information I needed.

"We will figure something out, I overheard two mercenaries say that they didn't kill him." John sat down on the sofa and stared as I was completely restless.

A couple of days ago, Bane turned the fusion reactor into a nuclear bomb. He had forced Lucius, Miranda, Fredricks, and myself to place our handprint on the scanner to allow him access to the reactor. We had no other choice. Strangely though, Bane let me go right after that task was done. However, he had his mercenaries posted outside the building of my penthouse. I had been stuck in here for the past couple of days.

"So he is alive?" This was the only good news I had received in days. And the wonderful sense of relief washed over me. "Did you hear anything else?" I was desperate for answers.

"No, I had to leave because more mercenaries were coming in." John said defeated. He wanted to find Bruce as much as I did.

"I am determined now more than ever. You and Gordon can't save the city on your own. I'm sorry but you are going to need him." I moved closer to the window as I saw the many camouflage tumblers that once belonged to the applied sciences of Wayne Enterprises drive up and down the street. "Especially since all the city's cops are trapped in the tunnels."

"We would either have to threaten one of them for information or keep listening in on their conversations." John suggested as he came and stood by the window next to me.

"They're terrorists John, they would rather die before they talk." None of these suggestions would do. To listen in on their conversations would take too long. Might as well not go looking for Bruce and five up completely. There has to be another way.

"I still think we should, one of them is bound to be hesitant about all this." John's eyes flickered in my direction. I turned to look at his pleading stare.

"We'd have to do this tonight." I said determined. The more time we let pass the more this city falls.

"I think you should come live with me until this is over. You will be a lot safer." John moved away from the window.

I nodded. He was absolutely right, it would only be matter of time before these people take over everything entirely.

"You're right. Let me pack and I will go with you." I nodded and headed into my room to pack my things and also grab the valuable ring from my safe.

We managed to leave my building without being noticed. John and I snuck out through the back alley way. Apparently all the mercenaries that surrounded my building were only posted in front of it. I only prayed that when they find out I was gone, I would have already fled the city.

"It will be a little cramped because Commissioner Gordon is staying with me as well." John warned me as we walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"I will be fine. I won't be staying long because I will leave the city in a matter of days." I followed John down the hallway.

He simply nodded as he set my suitcase down and dug into his jacket pocket for his keys. I waited patiently for him to open the door. Honestly, I had no idea how I was going to get out. We would have to come up with something fast and effective. I was going to need all the help I can get. I needed to get a hold of Alfred too.

"Here we go," John pushed open the door and allowed me to step in first. I looked around my surroundings and his apartment was simple. It was a bachelor's apartment of course it would be simple and I had a feeling he didn't spend a lot of time here because of his job. Nevertheless, it was warm and a safe haven at the moment. "its not much but its home."

"Honestly John, its warm and safe." I gave him a small smile to reassure him I was okay with it. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, you're actually one of the few good friends I have." John said sincerely.

I could not help the tears that began to pool around my eyes. "Same here John. I don't have many either and you have become one in just a matter of months." Without hesitation I embraced him. He hugged me back. We stayed like this in the middle of his living room for a few moments. John had become like a brother to me. A brother who shared the secret about Batman's true identity and right now he was willing to do anything to help me.

Someone's throat cleared and I had forgotten about Jim Gordon living here too. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all." I wiped my tears away with my hand. "Its good to see you well Commissioner Gordon." I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Considering how many years we have known each other, I think its time you call me Jim." He chuckled as he released my hand.

"In that case the first name basis applies to you as well." From the corner of my eye I saw John trying to read us both. He doesn't know the truth about that night eight years ago Jim and I faced death. We were both there to witness the unspeakable horrors that occurred that night.

"Commissioner, Violet will be staying with us until we can figure out a way to get her out of the city." John updated Jim on our plans.

"You want to escape?" Jim turned to me. I couldn't quite read his expression. Something told me that I seemed like a total coward to him.

"No, I am going to leave to go find Batman." I stated as a matter of fact. Jim still, to this day, had no idea who Batman really was and I wasn't going to reveal it. But Jim knew how Batman has saved me many times and I am sure he believes what all the other Gothamites believe, that Batman was in love with me.

Now I could read Jim's expression. He was completely shocked. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I have a few connections that could help." I only said this to convince him because I wasn't sure myself.

"Those better be hell of a good connections." Jim said as he walked past us and into the small kitchen.

"We were hoping you could help. You know the city better than anyone." John followed him.

"It won't be easy." Jim opened the cabinet and grabbed three mugs.

"But it isn't impossible." John said as he took hold of the coffee pot.

I sat down on the table near the kitchen. "So we _can _do it?"

"Yes, but with the right escape route." Jim confirmed.

Both men looked at me as if they were trying to figure out something within me. I stared back truly confused. However, I was relieved that our idea to escape was not wishful thinking. The city was too big for one man to take complete occupation over it.

"Right, well let me get on contacting those connections." I stood up and headed into the bedroom to send Alfred a message. I couldn't risk calling him because the phone lines were probably wired tapped.

Maybe he would have a good idea as to where they could have taken Bruce. If I knew Bruce well, I knew that he probably had Alfred investigate Bane when he had first heard of him. I had blind faith that Alfred would possibly have a good idea as to where I should start looking.

* * *

A few hours later and I came out of the bedroom to discover it was already nightfall. Alfred answered my messages immediately and had actually been waiting for me to contact him. Without fail, he handed me the information I needed and I would need John's help to confirm it.

I was glad to see that Jim was already asleep on the couch. John was looking over a massive map on the table.

"I got the information." I whispered as I tapped John on the shoulder.

John looked up and shoved the map aside. "Come, lets talk out of earshot." He led me back into the bedroom and quietly shut the door.

"Alfred told me about this prison pit located in India. Apparently, Bane had been born and raised there." I continued to keep my voice very low.

"What else did he say?" John urged me on.

I sighed and sat down at the end of the bed. None of what Alfred told me was good. This prison pit was pretty much hell on earth. I looked away for a moment as I tried not to imagine the horrors Bruce could be facing in there, he was indeed in there. "It is hell on earth. Men are thrown in there to suffer and die. It is literally a hole in the ground John where not many can escape from."

John kneeled down before me. "Hey, he is strong and you know it. Now this is a step forward."

"I know but it was just a guess. I need you to confirm it." I said urgently. I felt that as I sat here discussing plans, that I was running out of time.

"I will get on it, don't worry." John grasped my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I held onto this small comfort for dear life. Apart of me hoped that he was in this pit because then I wouldn't have to go insane searching high and low for him. If this were true, then I would know for sure where my destination would be.

'_Hang on Bruce. Hang on please." _That was all I thought as I watched John Blake leave the room.

* * *

An hour later, John Blake did not hesitate to knock out the mercenary that had been walking through the alleyway. He quickly stripped the mercenary off his clothing and dressed himself in his clothes. John had decided to go undercover to find out the truth as to where Bruce Wayne could be.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Thanks to John we now were able to fully have knowledge as to where Bane had taken Bruce. Of course, we had to say to Gordon that we found Batman's location. He didn't even bother to ask how we attained such knowledge. I figured he wanted him just to be back to save Gotham.

Commissioner Gordon, John Blake, and I all sat looking at a tourist map of Gotham city hoping something new would pop out at us, something we might have missed the first thousand times we scanned it.

"The tunnels are blocked and the bridges are guarded or blown up! There is no way to get you out of here." Gordon said angrily and both I and Blake were sure he didn't realize he was saying this out loud.

"Not unless we can fly or swim, which Bane has made impossible." John responded angry as well. "The dead agents suits. She can use one of theirs."

"There is no way I can use their suits, they are too big, and I'm not that much of an experienced diver." I began to protest, I was desperate but this was insane.

"You won't be wearing it that long, you can do this." The Commissioner urged me.

"I can't swim that far let alone that long Jim." I said while I shook my head.

Blake turned me towards him and made me meet his gaze.

"He would do the impossible for you, now you got to do this for him. You need to bring him Violet, you were born to do this because I believe you were born to be with him."

I stood utterly mesmerized in the words, those incredibly heavy words. They weighted me down and tears pooled around my eyes. But I was born to be with him, and he was a fighter, so I must be one too. The words seemed less heavy as I accepted this truth, in fact they seemed to raise me higher now. I began to nod and decided to throw the tears aside, John believed in Batman, John believed in me.

"We need a plan that doesn't rely on my swimming skills or stamina, we need Fox." I said decisively and put the men to work.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Stay tuned for the next chap for her journey to save Bruce Wayne! As always thanks to those who reviewed! "natalieblack2, kari10, and highlander348! Your feedback and ideas are greatly appreciated! Big thanks to "Kindleflame5" for such a fabulous idea! Truly great idea and I am so happy to have used it! And last but not least a big thanks is in order for my good friend Jeanette for helping me write this chapter! Remember let me know what you think! **


	11. Risen From Darkness

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! Work got busy this week and I was exhausted! But here is the next installment! I hope you enjoy! Thank you to those who reviewed! Your support is incredibly wonderful and makes my day! Keep it up!_

* * *

_One month later…_

These days the only hope I had left was within the contents of Bruce's last letter to me. It had been a month since his disappearance and I still tried to remain strong for his sake. I needed to be as strong as healthy as I could be to get out and bring him back. I couldn't really wear the pearls anymore because I would fear they would rip them right out of my neck. I kept them in my pocket at all times, just to feel apart of him with me through out these horrible days. I missed him so much that at times I seeked solitude just to allow myself time to cry.

Rumors spread like wildfire and many were saying that Bruce was one of the very first people they killed. That they didn't even give him a trial at the makeshift court Crane was running. I simply tried not to listen, but every time I heard something about Bruce it stabbed me right in the chest.

Most my time I have spent with Lucius while he secretly worked on the contraption that would take me out of the city. Many of us from Wayne Enterprises found refuge at the offices of Tellson Bank. I had to keep moving and I didn't want to keep John in danger in case Bane and his mercenaries were looking for me. I also heard what they were doing to cops and there was no way I was going to risk John nor Gordon for that matter.

I glanced out the bank windows as I watched a tumbler pass by and right behind was a large grey truck that I was sure carried the bomb. He was taunting us to no end and quite frankly I was growing more upset over it with each passing day.

"He's a ruthless man…Bane." A rich velvety voice echoed through the small hallway. I turned around to see Miranda Tate walk over to me with hands in her pockets.

"Ruthless is a less way of putting it." I replied as I wrapped my grey sweater tightly around me.

"True." She stood right next to me as we both looked out the windows. "How are you doing? After all Bruce isn't here and you must be worried sick over him."

"I am trying to survive just like the others. Rumors don't always speak truth." I said a little coolly. I didn't intend for me to sound that way, but I really didn't wish to talk about if Bruce was killed or if he just fled. Because neither of those had occurred.

"Violet, I hope I didn't offend you in some way. I just wanted to know how you were doing." Miranda looked at me. "You know it was quite evident that you still love him dearly that day at the board meeting. You tried to play the card of the gold-digging wife, however your eyes betrayed you."

"Just as long as Daggat bought it, then it was what I wanted." I simply stated as I glanced at he.

"But you see, your love for him betrays you." Miranda said. I didn't know where this was coming from. Was she trying to comfort me? Because if she was this was a strange way of doing it.

"I don't see how that is…" I began to say.

"No, because love is blind." She simply gave me a small smile and grasped my shoulder. I tried to read her and see what she was trying to say between the lines. "Good night, Violet."

Before I could say anything, she left me alone in the hallway. My only thought was that I could not wait to get out of here and go find Bruce.

* * *

_Few days later…_

With patience and careful planning, we managed to come up with an effective way to get me out of the city. Fox had come up with a contraption that would help me swim faster to the charted plane that would be waiting for me at the far end of the city. Alfred managed to find someone to bring in the plane into the city. It would pick me up at midnight tonight. Miraculously we managed to even have a small contraption be built. I guess Bane figured that we wouldn't be much of a threat. That we were just ordinary helpless board members.

Bane was dead wrong.

I looked out of John's bedroom window and silently prayed that I would be able to get out.

"Ready for tonight?" I turned around to see John standing by the doorway.

I ran my fingers through my black hair. "I cannot afford to back out." It was a simple fact. I would never back out of this because it was the only way to possible find Bruce. He was badly needed here and I needed him too.

"Your determination will find him." John came into the room and picked up the picture of Bruce and I at our wedding. That picture felt as if it was taken decades ago. "Are you going to accept his proposal?"

I glanced at John and he stared at me, waiting for my answer. "Yes, of course. I never stopped loving him and I regretted pushing him away." I took a seat on the edge of the bed and buried my head in my hands. "Sometimes I wonder what he would have been like if I stayed."

"Vi, I know what you're doing." I felt his arm around my shoulder. "Don't blame yourself."

"I can't help it John because I know things would have been different." I silently cried. The pain I had been dealing for the past month was growing unbearable because I kept thinking of 'What if' this and that. Maybe then I could have convinced him to move away and we would live happily ever after somewhere new and fresh. This place had only held tragedies for us both. There had been nothing left for us here.

John draped his arm over my shoulder and held me tight. I leaned into his shoulder and I sobbed. I couldn't take it anymore. And to think what they could be doing to him in that horrible pit. As well as the fact in what condition Bruce would be in when I would find him.

I was only thankful that he was still alive.

After a few moments, John grasped my shoulders and made me look him straight in the eyes. "That is all in the past. You can't waste time in thinking of what you should have done. Right now you have to think about what you will do. Then, after all of this is done you two can finally have a better life."

That shook me to the core and motivated me more than ever. John was right, I couldn't sit here and continue to dwell on the past. I had to do something about it.

I managed to calm myself and focus back on the task at hand. However, I had to admit I was a bit nervous about my destination. The plane Alfred managed to attain for me would be taking me to Jodhpur, India. His connections from Burma came in handy and I was thankful he was able to get someone to escort me while there. I honestly have never been to that side of the world, neither did I speak the language. I was going to need all the help I could get.

"I'm ready, John." I simply said as I stood up. I only wore a pair of black leggings and a black long sleeve shirt. I couldn't wear anything heavy since I was going to swim to the plane. Fortunately it was autumn and it wasn't too cold that it would prevent me from swimming.

"Lets get you out of here." John took my hand and led me out of the room.

Not many mercenaries were patrolling this side of town and the river was not too far from John's apartment. We walked in haste and watched our backs so that no one would be following us. I prayed the whole way to the our destination. This was the only night we would be able to pull this off.

"Shh…" John pushed me against the wall as we heard the roar of one of the tumblers pass by. They hauled with that damn grey truck day in and day out. My heard was racing against my chest as we heard if come to a stop and the engine died. John took out his gun and gripped it tightly whilst holding my hand.

"What happened?" One of the mercenaries asked the grey truck driver.

"Ran out of gas." The driver said as he stepped off the truck. "Let me get it from one of the cars parked across the alley."

My heart dropped and I clutched onto John's hand. He noticed and gave me a reassuring squeeze. The driver started to walk in our direction and I felt that I was going to faint.

"No, get it from the ones over here. The cars are much bigger and may have more than enough." The lead mercenary pointed to the much closer opposite direction.

To our relief the driver shrugged and made his way back toward the opposite direction. "Very well." All we had to do was wait for them to get their gas and leave. John relaxed a bit but he was still on high guard.

It seemed like an eternity, but they finally moved on and John and I made it to the river without any further trouble.

When we arrived, Fox and Gordon were already there waiting for us.

"Did you two run into trouble?" Gordon asked as he glanced at his watch.

"A couple of mercenaries stopped in front of the alley we were walking through, but they didn't see us. Had to wait for them to leave though." John replied to his leading officer.

"You okay Violet?" Gordon turned toward me.

I simply nodded. Fox came up to me with a small back pack in hand and gestured for me to turn around. "Ready?" He asked as I obliged and let him slip it on my back.

"Yes." I replied as John helped me adjust the straps.

"You have five minutes to get on the plane. The power on this thing won't last more than that. It is a small powered jet that is activated when you pull this cord." Lucius showed me where the cord was located. "Fortunately, the plane won't land too far from this point."

Again, I nodded as I took in the information. Swim fast and get on the plane was my only focus at the moment. I let out a small breath and shook myself to calm my nerves.

John took hold of my shoulders. "You can do this, we have come this far. Now it is all you. Remember for who and what you are doing this for. We have faith in you Violet." Lucius and Gordon nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." I glanced at all three men who helped me. They truly had faith in me to bring back their savior. "I will bring him back." I said determinedly and as I said it, hope was evident in their eyes.

Just as Fox finished checking the final things on the small back pack. A small charter plane descended onto the water. It had no lights on, but we were able to make it out perfectly in the moonlight. The plane turned off the engine to avoid any kind setback. I embraced them all good-bye and stood at the edge of the pier. I took a deep breath and dived into the water.

* * *

Successfully and safely I had made it onto the plane that was now in route to India. I looked out the small window and could not believe that I managed to escape. It took a great amount of thinking and a great deal of time. The hardest part of the mission was complete.

"Are you settled in well?" Daniel Harrods, Alfred's friend and my escort asked. He was about the same age as Alfred, however he was taller and more built. Daniel seemed like a very kind man and he helped me settle in when I reached the plane. He had wrapped a thick blanket around me.

"Yes, thank you." I replied politely as I stood and opened up the suitcase Alfred had sent. "How long till we arrive?" I unpacked the Saree I was supposed to wear while being there.

"Fourteen hours, don't worry as soon as we land we will check into the hotel and start looking for Mr. Wayne soon after." Daniel assured me. He pulled out a map from his jacket pocket and splayed it out on the table. "I already have a pretty good idea as to where this pit is. We might have to pay a local to take us there."

I looked over the map and my eyes landed on the X that was marked on it. The pit was near a small village. It would be far off from the hotel, but it was better that way. "That's fine. The sooner we find him the better. I don't think we will leave right away because I don't know in what condition we will find him in."

"Yes, you are right." He simply nodded. I was pretty sure Alfred informed him as to the situation at some length. But he didn't say anything and that was good for me. The less questions the better. "I shall go into the pilot's cabin to let you get dressed in private."

"Thank you Mr. Harrods…for everything." I said sincerely.

He offered me a small smile. "No, thank you for an adventure. It has been years since I have done anything of this kind. We will find him, Mrs. Wayne." This time I didn't wince or correct him. I let it be because that truly was my name.

I went back to rummaging through the suitcase and saw that he has set clothes for Bruce as well. Of course it was new clothes, but I still couldn't help it and take it out to hold it close to me. It was some small assurance that I would indeed find him and bring him back.

A couple of hours later, we landed at Jodhpur airport. I felt that we were getting closer. Daniel handed off our bags to the pilot who gladly took them down to the Mercedes SUV waiting for us. My teal blue veil crowned around my long black hair billowed with dry hot Arabian air. Thankfully my Saree blouse was mid drift, so I wouldn't be too hot with the rest of Saree draped over my shoulder. I descended down the stairs carefully for the Saree petticoat was long. It was beautiful, however I couldn't imagine myself wearing this everyday.

"Come along Mrs. Wayne." Mr. Harrods opened up the SUV door for me and I climbed in quickly. Just as I settled in I looked out the window and took in the endless site before me. The planes were vast and brown. In the distance I noticed the fort and I remembered the pit was near it. I made it this far and I was confident at this point. "Welcome to Jodhpur."

I continued to look out the window as we sped off down the dirt road.

After a couple of minutes I broke off the silence. "The pit is near the fort." I simply stated as I turned back to see Mr. Harrods glancing at the map once more.

"Yes, my friend here will take us as soon as we check in." Hr pointed to the driver who was busy saying something over his Nextel.

I pulled out a small international cell phone Alfred had packed as well. I sent John and Alfred a message that I have arrived safely and that we were on our way to start our search.

* * *

After checking into the beautiful Unmaid Bhawan Palace we set out to the village that was near the fort. I didn't really have time to take in the surroundings around the hotel palace because we needed to get to the village before nightfall.

"If we find him in the pit, how will we get him out without running into trouble?" I asked as the realization just had hit me. What if there were guards posted outside?

"The trouble we are likely to run into is to how to get him out. The pit is abandoned and not all the locals know about it." Mr. Harrods replied as he glanced at me. I was nervous because I just didn't know what to expect. "However, no matter we shall be able to get him out by spelunking into the pit."

"Spelunking…" I pondered it for a minute. I remembered Bruce telling me about it. He had done that when he first discovered the southeast corner of Wayne Manor. "Yes, that could work." I beamed. Finally something I was definitely sure of.

"You have heard of it?" Mr. Harrods asked curiously.

"Oh yes. Mr. Wayne has explained it to me before." I replied as the SUV came to a sudden halt in front of the small marketplace of the village.

"Great, lets get going shall we." He exited the vehicle first and then helped me step out of it. We had the driver and another escort with us in case we ran into any kind of trouble. I interlocked my arm with Mr. Harrods just so they would see I was not alone.

We walked for what like seemed to be an eternity and it was getting very late. The sun was sitting over the fort. Honestly, we did not think it take us this long and we were not even half way there. People were already beginning to pack up there things to leave.

"I didn't think it would take this long." A thick Indian accent broke our silence. I glanced back as the driver looked at me apologetically.

"Yes, I think it best we wait and start out early tomorrow morning." Mr. Harrods gave me the same look.

I shook my head. "No, we already started. I need to find him tonight."

"Mrs. Wayne it will get too dark for us to see the pit." The driver began to explain.

"We have flashlights and I am sure we can get some type of lanterns around here." I desperately looked around the almost deserted marketplace.

"It wouldn't do any good because we need to see him to be sure to pull him out safely. Climbing out of the pit is very dangerous." Mr. Harrods gave me this pleading look and I stared back at him with a few tears in my eyes. He sighed and looked out into the farther road we have to walk. "Is there any place we can stay around here? That way we shouldn't have to start our journey all over again?"

"I have a family member up ahead who can provide us a place to stay." The guard spoke up. He hadn't said anything at all through out the day and he finally spoke up. I thought he was mute.

"Does that sound reasonable?" Mr. Harrods turned back to me.

I only nodded. If it were up to me we would keep going. But they probably know a great deal about the pit than I do. I sighed as we continued to walk down the streets. Darkness was approaching and the small village streets were illuminated by small lanterns hung outside of every house. The aroma of spices and other delicacies mixed in with the hot air. I was still rather upset when we arrived to a more secluded area of the village.

A clatter of heavy things falling caught our attention. I walked closer to where the crates and barrels had fallen. For a minute I thought my eyes betrayed me as saw a shadow of a man stumbling over a couple of barrels that had fallen. Mr. Harrods placed himself in front of me as we all walked in the direction of the man, who seemed completely exhausted and dehydrated.

The driver pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man. The stranger raised his head and emerged from the darkness as he heard our footsteps. I couldn't see him because all three men were in front of me. They came to a sudden halt as the stranger had collapsed.

I pushed pass all three of them and realized that the stranger was a foreigner as well. I kneeled down and turned him around. Tears welled up in my eyes to see that the stranger was indeed Bruce.

Immediately, I cradled his head in my lap as he opened his eyes.

"Violet?" He asked groggily as he looked around to notice the other men. His eyes then looked back at me.

"Yes, its me. I'm here my love. I'm here." I kissed the top of his head as he reached up to touch my face. It was as if he couldn't believe I was here. His expression was in pure disbelief as well as relief. Bruce sighed as I leaned my forehead against his and whispered, "I told you I would get you back." I kissed him once more to reassure him that I was indeed real and that he wasn't dreaming.


	12. I will fall with you forever

I watched as he peacefully slept on the huge king size hotel bed. Bruce was finally at peace and I was relieved that we found him. I was also very grateful that he had no permanent injuries and that it was just dehydration and exhaustion. Anger coursed through my veins that this was all Bane's doing. If I had more strength and was just as skilled as he was I would beat him to a bloody pulp. Had I known Bruce would have gone out to look for Bane I would have stopped him. However, I doubt he would have listened to me. Bruce was so stubborn that it frustrated me at time till no end.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated on the nightstand. I picked it up without seeing who it was that was calling me.

I stood up from the bed and went outside on suite's balcony terrace.

"Hello?" I said as I adjusted the phone on my ear.

"Violet! Oh thank goodness! Your Uncle Robert and I just found out about Gotham. Are you safe?!" Audrina practically screamed in pure joy as she heard my voice.

"Yes, Bruce and I are not in Gotham. We are in India." I said calmly.

"You two are together in India?" Audrina was beyond confused, however I couldn't tell her the truth. So I decided to lie.

I took a deep breath. "We worked things out and decided to take time for ourselves. What better way than to take a trip together."

She sighed, however I could tell it was a content sigh. Perhaps she didn't go to great lengths to stop me from going back to Gotham because she wished that Bruce and I would reunite. Audrina was always well aware of just how much I loved him and she knew very well that there would be no room for any other man in my heart.

"Well you two had great timing." Audrina finally said.

I glanced over my shoulder to see that Bruce slightly stirred and kicked the sheets off. I smiled fondly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"How are things between the two of you? Be honest Violet." Audrina's tone was stern. Not matter how stern I couldn't be completely honest with her.

"Everything is good. Like I said we worked things out. We never really got over each other." That was honest. I shrugged as I sat down on one of the lounge recliner chairs.

"I knew that much already. However, when you do finish up your holiday in India you two should come here and not go back to Gotham. Who knows how long that is going to last." Audrina commented.

"It is not the matter of how long it will last. There is a nuclear bomb planted in the city." I guess she hadn't fully heard of the news and the gravity of the situation.

She gasped. "So then it is true?"

"Who told you otherwise?" I questioned back.

"Well, I have only heard this city is under occupation by this awful masked man who is after the elite of Gotham." Audrina replied.

"That masked man has big plans."

"Those poor innocent people. Do you think the Batman will comeback?" She was full of questions I could not fully answer.

"I am sure he is. After all it is his city and he is probably planning to comeback at the right time." I stood up and walked over to the open double doors to look at Bruce. He was still in deep slumber.

"For the sake of everyone, I hope you're right."

"Where is Uncle Robert?" I decided to change the subject because it was too uncomfortable to talk about Batman.

"He had to stay late because he is working on a big case. And well, you know how determined he is when it comes to these type of cases." Audrina replied.

"Oh yes, well he loves his career." I missed them both so much it pained me that I was far away and about to go back to a nightmare. "Tell him I called and that we are both safe."

"I will and tell Bruce we said hello. Hopefully we can see you both soon. We love you Violet."

"I will when he wakes up. I will try to go as soon as I can. And I love you both too." I said as I tried not to cry and reveal the grave reality of things.

I could tell she was smiling by the sound of her voice. If she only knew. "Stay safe, good bye Violet."

"Good bye." I hung up and let out the breath I had been holding. I decided to head back into the suite to see if sleep would help me.

The cool breeze swept into the room making the light crème colored curtains billow about. I brushed a strand of hair from his face and kissed his forehead. He looked so beautiful as the moonlight that shined through the windows illuminated his chiseled face. For a moment he looked like the little boy he once was as I remembered the pictures Alfred had shown me long ago. Just as I pulled back, I saw his face change from peaceful into a painful expression. Sweat beads cascaded down his forehead and his breathing was harsh. I lifted the cover and got into bed beside him. My arms were wrapped around him protectively.

"Shh…I'm here my love." I whispered to him as he gripped my waist. But he didn't open his eyes. Bruce must be having a nightmare or something because I can imagine that he never slept in that hell hole.

After we picked him up and brought him back here, he was unconscious and it was impossible for me to question him. But from his physical state I could see that he did suffer in there.

I simply held him and welcomed sleep to overcome me. The first night I would fully get a good night's sleep.

A sudden glass hitting the marble floor woke me up. I turned to my right to see if Bruce was next to me, but he wasn't. Immediately I flipped the sheets aside and decided to investigate the sudden disruption. As I got closer I noticed the bathroom door slightly open and the light on.

I pushed it open and saw Bruce sitting on the chair trying to open a bottle of aspirin. I rushed over to him and stood before him. "Let me help you." I took the small bottle away from him.

"Be careful with the glass." He pointed out groggily.

My eyes moved to where he was pointing. Quickly I moved away as the scattered glass was an inch from my feet. I opened the bottle with no trouble and handed him to pills. I could feel him watching me as I retrieved a new glass and poured water in it. Well, I was wearing nothing but a short light blue night gown. "What's wrong?" I handed him the glass and he placed the two pills in his mouth and downed the glass of water.

"My headache got worse." Him simply said as he set the glass down.

I nodded. I still have no idea what he went through and I didn't want to ask him. "Are you hungry?" Maybe that was the reason for his headache too.

"Actually, yes I am." A small smirk graced his lips.

"Let me order you something." I said as I opened up the cabinet and put the aspirin away. Grabbing a handful of napkins, I kneeled down to clean up the broken glass. Bruce also did the same. "Bruce I got it go back to bed."

He stared back me a bit shocked. "You're bossy." Bruce pointed out with amusement written all over his handsome face. "I kind of like it."

"Actually I do too and you know why because I have some sense of control over you right now. Stop being stubborn and for once listen to me." I snapped. I really shouldn't but I just could not help myself. He was stubborn enough to go after Bane and almost get himself killed. Bruce probably had a good idea of what I was talking about, which is why he reached out to me and took me into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Bruce I don't think sorry is going to cut it this time." I tried very hard not to let the tears go. I had to give him a piece of my mind before he saw me cry. However, I was more angry at Bane and his loyal dogs. If I could get my hands on them they would pay a high price. Yet, Bruce made the decision to go after him. "What were you thinking going after that monster unprepared and alone?"

"I had to Vi, either I had to or he was going to find me. Bane was working with Daggett all along." Bruce informed me as he still held on tight to me.

"Bane was just using Daggett and he sure used him to full extent because he converted the reactor into a nuclear bomb." I said gravely as I rose up from his chest to look at him.

"I know." Bruce replied with the same tone as I did.

"How do you know?" I was not slightly confused.

"He had a television set up so I would watch him destroy Gotham." Bruce cupped my face. "How did you get out?" He was rather shocked by it.

"With the help from Batman's allies." I replied with a small smile. "You are not alone." I leaned into his hand and just held the moment that we were reunited again.

Bruce just looked at me. I didn't know if he was looking through me or he was thinking of something. He kissed my lips once more. "I am glad you got out because you are not going back."

I pulled back and looked him blankly. I was blank because I was enraged by he demand. I pushed him away and stood up. "Oh no, there is no way in hell you are going back alone!"

"Vi, this is not up for discussion." Bruce stood up and walked out of the bathroom back into the room.

My feet pounded against the marble floor as I was a couple of steps behind him. There was just no way I was going to allow this. "No Bruce, what is not up for discussion is the fact that I am going back with you. How do you think you will get back in?"

"The tunnels." Bruce answered without even turning around to look at me. He rummaged through the suitcase on one of the chairs.

"They have been blown up and thousands of cops are trapped underneath." I informed him with the same attitude and tone he was giving me. Fine, two can play this game.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I will find away. There is always one."

"And not to mention the river is frozen completely." I added ignoring his previous comment.

Bruce threw his black t-shirt on the floor. "Damn it Violet! There is no way I will risk your life like I did Rachel's!" He had completely snapped. Never had he yelled at me like he did just now. Bruce's expression changed as he saw me take a step back. He came closer to me and reached out for my arm but I flinched. "Vi, I still want that life beyond the cape. That life is with you." He whispered this time as he held me in place with his longing gaze.

"I do too and in order for us to get that life we must fight together. Bruce, I have been through hell and back with you. Even on my own I have been. These past months have been exactly that and look, I managed to stay alive and get out." Forgetting why I had moved away from him, I grabbed his face and made him continue to stare at me. "Don't you see that I am not that delicate flower all of Gotham thinks I am. I want to come at Bane full force along with you. Together and with the help of your allies we can be unstoppable." I stroked his face as I waited for his reply or a reaction for my passionate speech. I was now more than ready to face everything along side him.

Bruce removed my hands from his face but he held them tightly clutched to his chest. "You are determined and stubborn." The smirked that appeared earlier came back again. "I don't deserve your love."

"Yes you do. And you deserve the world." I took a step closer to him. I could feel his breath on my face. We were just merely inches apart. Always, always did I know that Bruce was complex and full of self loathing to some extent. He never truly saw the man beyond the mask. Honestly, I don't remember him much at who he was behind the mask because he let the mask take over his personal life with Rachel and with me. Well, mostly with me because I married him along with his mask. I wanted to desperately make Bruce see the good man he was and that was what I planned on doing.

He tugged a black strand behind my ear. "You always bring out the little good I have left in me." Before I could answer him, he picked me up off my feet and carried me to the massive king size bed. Gently he tossed me onto it and I was on my back. I stretched myself out in front of him and let out a soft sigh. Through my lashes I saw him eye me hungrily. Like a man who has been deprived of water and has now reached a oasis full of what he desperately desired. "If you're coming back with me-" He placed his arms on either side of my head as he loomed over me.

"It is not a matter of _if, _I am going back with you my darling." I said as of matter of fact. He was not going to win. Bruce couldn't help but smirk once more. "Stop smirking. You know what that does to me." I hissed.

He brow arched. "Oh really?" His hand slid the thin strap of my nightgown down.

Immediately I pulled it back up. "What were you going to say?"

Bruce reached for me hands and pinned them up above my head. His weight was now slightly on top of me. "I'm going to train you to fight. You need to know more than just how to throw a good punch."

"I have never thrown a good punch in my life." I said innocently.

His eyes brightened up. Bruce Wayne found innocence desirable? Maybe because he was in full control like he always was. "Exactly. Starting tomorrow I will teach you how to fight."

"Then I will be fighting alongside with you?" I asked rather excitedly.

"No, if it is not necessary. But I do want you to be able to defend yourself in case anything happens." Bruce said seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "You have to be in control of something don't you?"

"Yes, especially when it is about protecting you." He said nothing more as his lips made soft contact with mine. I bit his bottom lip because I was in full desire mode myself. His tongue slipped right into me and I gladly entangled my own with his. All the while I was still pinned with his strong hands. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rubbed myself against him. Bruce felt so good against my body.

Bruce looked at me, a rainbow of emotions flooding his eyes. I was only interested in one. I teasingly bit the bottom portion of his lip, and pulled back when he tried to return the favor. He looked at me, his eyes narrowing as I smiled tauntingly. I kept moving my lips just as he thought he was going to kiss me, it was playful but Bruce seemed to take the bait. He grabbed my waist and pulled it towards him, in hopes he would have more control over my body. Still, I managed to wiggle free. Bruce looked at me infuriated with passion, still I could see the worry in the back of his eyes. It just wouldn't do.

I began to bite my own lips as I slightly pouted.

"It's almost as if you aren't even trying." I said teasingly with a smile.

"Oh you haven't even seen me try." Bruce said hoarsely as he lifted me up to his chest. It was his turn to tease it seemed, as he only slightly brushed his lips against mine, tempting me to go in for the kiss.

"I won't fall for your tricks… that easily…" I said starring at his lips and feeling his chest. Well, so much for that… I let myself fall into his iron grip, letting my fingers outline his shoulders and then his chest. I playfully brushed my tongue against his neck, he was breathing so hard.

"I've fallen for all of yours." Bruce whispered in my ear. "Could you fall for mine, this once?"

"I will, Bruce." I whispered back and he began to kiss my neck feverishly. I tore myself from the moment to gaze directly into his eyes.

"I will fall with you… forever." I said intensely, willing him to understand that this was more than what it seemed. I saw his eyes look into mine, deciphering my intensity. When he understood what I meant, I finally saw what I had been waiting for- his eyes and thoughts were completely mine. I would marry him, and in turn he would love me.

Bruce kissed me with passion that had rivaled even our best of nights.

* * *

**A/N: **Quick sweet update just to reassure I am working on this but work is incredibly exhausting. But nonetheless I manage to find time to write this story I am so proud of! Anyway, please know that to those who have given me suggestions I am working on those and will be in the next chapter, I promise! I just wanted to have a sweet moment between these two because they clearly deserve it! Anyway, thanks again my lovely friend Jeanette for helping me. And most importantly to my lovely reviewers you know who you are. Please let me know what you think! I love your feedback!


	13. Blinded by guilt

Bruce's hands gripped my waist and my head was settled upon his chest. I could hear his heart beat against his chest calmly. His breathing was steady as he was passed out from the rest of the restless night we had. I shut my eyes for a moment as I remembered our passionate night of sweat and clawing backs. I had to admit it was different. Not that I didn't enjoy it of course, but it was different. Bruce was more driven and more passionate. He was rough, but I was too as we struggled to dominate each other. Then I just simply surrendered to him because that was what I had wanted to do.

I sighed as I slowly entangled myself from his arms. Today, I would like to introduce him to the man that helped me find him. Mr. Harrods would be very pleased indeed that we found Bruce. I glanced over my shoulder as I slipped my short nightgown back on, he was still sound asleep. Maybe it was best to let him sleep more.

Walking into the restroom, I performed my regular morning routine that consisted of showering, blow drying my hair, styling it, make-up, and dressing. I managed this within thirty minutes. Maybe it was the fact that I wore my simpe Saree. I was grateful to Alfred for packing at least three different kinds. I didn't know how long we would stay here. We couldn't go to Gotham right away because Bruce needed to regain strength and health. That, of course, I would be sure of.

I sprayed myself with a bit of Chanel No. 5 as my last task of my morning routine. With one last glance of my newly content face, my dark hair cascading down my back, and the Saree well fitted against my body, I stepped back out into the room to see that Bruce was already up.

He turned from the suitcase and simply stared at me. "You look beautiful." Bruce simply said as he came over to me and took hold of my waist.

I smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank you." I reached up to caress his face that was clouded by his beard. "You need to shave my darling." I simply stated.

Bruce's brow furrowed. "You don't like it?"

"I like it fine, you are handsome rugged or clean shaven, But for the sake of appearances, Batman does not have a beard." I shrugged and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Maybe he is going for a different look this time." He chuckled and I rose a brow in surprse.

"Oh well more power to him." I said and kissed him once more. His lips captured mine more passionately this time. Oh how I could be like this with him forever, but things needed to be done before we reached that point. A lot of things. "Get showered and dressed and I shall order breakfast out on the terrace. As well as invite someone I want you to meet." It wasn't a request it was and order.

"Anything else?" He smirked and moved my hair aside to kiss my neck.

Oh my… "No that…is…" It was hard to form a coherent sentence while he lavished so much attention on me. Taking a deep breath, I manage to find my words. "That is all for now."

Abprutly he pulled back. "Okay." Bruce let me go. "Now I have an order of my own-well more of a request." He went back to where the suitcase and my Louis Vuitton coffret tresor case that contained my jewelry and other personal things. Bruce opened the case and took out the pearls he had left me the night he left. He came back to me and with them in hand. I turned around and lifted my hair so that he could fasten it onto my neck. His fingers lingered after he snapped it close and I leaned myself against his chest. "They were always yours." Bruce said quietly.

His breath sent tingles down my spine. "Thank you. They mean a lot to me as they do to you. Which is why I hid them during my time in Gotham and the riots." I merely whispered as I turned around to face him.

Bruce's expression turned into a pained one. I leaned my forehead against his. "I'm sorry for leaving like that and for leaving you there."

I shook my head. "No, now is not the time to blame yourself. You did what you had to. If your didn't go looking for him, he would have come for you. Trust me, I know. I know exactly what he is capable of because I have witnessed it first hand." I looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Which is why I was more determined than ever to find you and bring you back because I still have faith and I know you can save Gotham. We all have faith in you." I could not stress my belief in him more than right now. He was the hero they needed, despite what some might say of him. I fiddled with the pearls anxiously.

I was well aware he wouldn't realize what I was saying because he still carried so much guilt. I could only do so much. But I would never give up trying. Bruce looked at me intently and then saw that I was touching the pearls. "She would have wanted you to have them." And by _she_ I knew he meant his mother.

"I hope so." I looked away sheepishly. Bruce only kissed the top of my head and let me go. I watched as the slightly broken down man I loved walk away clearly oblivious of just how much faith everyone has in him.

* * *

"How long do you want to stay here?" Mr. Harrod's questioned as the three of us sat around on the terrace table already done with breakfast. My eyes flashed toward Bruce from across the table. He caught my glance and then turned back toward Mr. Harrods.

"I wan to leave tonight." Bruce simply stated.

"You are not well enough." I began to protest.

Bruce continued to look at Mr. Harrods. "However, I want to move to a secure location where I can get some strength back and train Violet."

Mr. Harrods nodded in complete understanding. I am sure he knew all about what Bruce planned on doing. I had left them for a bit as I went into the other room to receive a call from Alfred and message John. "I have a warehouse outside Gotham City. It is far away from the city and we can land a plane there. No one would even know that a plane managed to land because the area is remote."

"That sounds good enough." Bruce took a sip from his coffee cup as I could tell he mulled over a few things. I didn't say anything because clearly it was a plausible plan. We wouldn't have to worry much about getting into the city. "And the plane…" He began to question.

"South Korean smugglers might be able to help us with that." Mr. Harrods winked. I didn't know much about him, but something told me he worked for the government. If not now then possibly in the past.

Bruce nodded knowingly. "Mr. Harrods I hope that this conversation and helping my wife would not be discussed with anyone."

_Wife?_ My heart fluttered at the thought of being his wife once more. Truly, I always remained the same to him as he did to me. The fact that he acknowledged me as such once more made me realize that I was forgiven.

"Discrestion is something I follow to the letter, Mr. Wayne." Mr. Harrods replied with a slight smile. I was relieved as I finished the last of my tea and set the tea cup down. "Well, I must go and prepare for your departure. Tonight, midnight at the latest." He looked at us both. We both nodded at the same time.

"Thank you Mr. Harrods for everything. I can wire money into any account you wish." I really appreciated him and for what he has done. I could not have done it without.

"No need to thank me and no there is no debt Mrs. Wayne. To be quite honest I wanted to feel useful again." He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Mr. Wayne."

"I really appriciate your help." Bruce stood and shook Mr. Harrods' hand.

Mr. Harrods glanced back down at me. "She will learn fast." He looked at Bruce, who only nodded. Now it was my turn to have people have faith in me.

* * *

_One week later- Warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham City_

I was on my knees, it was hard to breath but I tried to control it. My body bared bruises despite the gear Bruce had made me wear. The pads covered my chest and stomach, which were the most vital areas of my body to protect. I had taken off my sparring mask despite Bruce's objections. He was standing over me, his staff at a resting position. Just breathe…

I tightened the grip on my staff, I had to make herself forget it was Bruce I was fighting. I let Bane, the mercenaries, and all of the wrongs they had been able to get away with. As the anger filled my chest I sprang up and with both hands on the staff pounced forward. Making sure I kept my feet moving, I was light and quick as I took one swing and then another when he blocked it. I turned my stance and attacked from the right, he blocked again. My next attack missed completely and he hit me over my right shoulder, I stepped back. He swung for my head and I ducked and the staff made contact with his knee. I advanced with another hard swing and he stepped to the side and hit my other shoulder.

I let him advance and blocked almost as much as I avoided him. I went for a high attack, thinking I was fast enough. Bruce already had the staff pointed directly at my face and I managed to stop before I ran into it. Stunned by his speed I froze for a second. Bruce capitalized and pushed the staff into my shoulder. The impact made me stumble back. I found my footing and took a deep breath again, I was not giving up.

Bruce was advancing and I decided to fake an attack so that when Bruce placed his staff up and used mine for leverage as I kicked him, he was genuinely surprised. I then swung my staff and hit him squarely on his chest. Quickly, I changed my stance and was going to hit him from the back, a person's greatest weakness. Not literally his back because I was still conscience of his still healing back. However, Bruce blocked it by putting the staff at his back and as he spun around his staff twisted mine. When he pushed his staff forward, my staff flew out of my hands.

I took a step back and fell, I grabbed my ankle as I gave a small scream. Bruce ran towards me, throwing his mask off. Before he reached me I swept his legs and he fell backwards. I pounced on him, strapping down his chest with my thighs and pinning his hands with my own.

"Why do women seem to be your greatest weakness?" I said teasingly.

"Not women, just you." Bruce answered with a chuckle.

"I'm getting better. I can do this Bruce." I said looking at him seriously. His smile disappeared and his eyes got hard.

"These men won't lie still as you tickle them Violet." He said rather harshly.

"I didn't realize I was tickling, seeing as I have you on the ground." I said as she jumped off of him and threw the staff at his feet.

"The mercenaries would shoot you if you gave them a chance. Pretending you injured would get you killed." Bruce said sternly.

"Then lets do it again." I said determined. I got in my defensive stance. Bruce reluctantly picked his mask up and put on.

Bruce attacked with every intention of disarming me quickly, although not as quick as he would have thought. I held on to my staff, reflecting his swings, knowing he wasn't holding back. When my staff went flying I ran into his chest, where the staff would be useless. I punched his throat and then his kidneys before I swiftly made him loose his grip on his staff. Bruce instantly spun around me and pinned me to the wall. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he only held me tighter.

"That was really good…" Bruce said catching his breath.

"Who knew all of my gymnastics, kickboxing, and fencing classes would pay off." I said with a small smile. However, I was still upset at the tickling comment.

"Well that does explain a lot actually." Bruce said letting my hand brush down to my arm and then my waist.

I let his other hand fall on my waist while I let mine land on his shoulder. One of my hands slid down his arm while the other was holding on to his chest. Bruce leaned in for a kiss and I closed her eyes letting him hold me gently.

Before Bruce was able to meet my lips I grabbed his forearm with both of my hands and spun around him while flipping him over. He fell on the floor with a hard thud. I let him get up and centered myself calmly. He tried to grab my arm, however I moved gracefully out of his reach. He began grasping wildly, trying to get a hold of me, but I kept moving backwards, dodging his moves almost effortlessly. I controlled my breathing, my feet, my entire body in a way I didn't think possible. Bruce grabbed me left arm thinking he had won, of course I had other plans. I spun and with my right elbow hit him in the face. He lost his grip and I backed out of his reach.

"I guess I'm pretty good at tickling, huh?" I said mighty proud of myself.

"I guess you do a little more than tickle." Bruce massaging his cheek, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I just saw things so calmly, Bruce it was amazing." I said exhilarated with the adrenaline still pumping through my body. Bruce had never seen me like this, I was almost someone completely new.

"You are amazing." Bruce said as he closed the distance between us and kissed me hard with one hand on my face while the other one wrapped around my waist. I grabbed his neck and lifted myself to wrap my legs around Bruce.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it! Thanks to my lovely reviews "kindleflame5, ZabuzasGirl, highlander348." Again thanks to my friend Jeanette whole helped me with the training scene! Hope you all enjoyed!


	14. Ready to bring Gotham back

I could feel my adrenaline pumping as I punched the black leather punching bag against the room. _Radiohead _blasted through out the speakers of the warehouse as I lost myself in the task at hand. Fortunately, it could very loud in here and no one on the outside of it would be able to hear anything. This secret warehouse was actually quite comfortable than I had originally though. There was actually a bed and a small kitchen. Of course it wasn't Wayne Manor nor the penthouse Bruce and I lived in eight years ago, but it would make do for the time being.

Sweat dripped from my scalp all the way down to my legs. Over the course of the week, I had transformed into this disciplined machine of training. Bruce and I had a schedule everyday and we followed it to the letter. His back was getting better and my skills were getting stronger. I never thought of myself doing this. It just wasn't me. In the past, before my divorce to Bruce, my workouts consisted of palates, yoga, running, and aerobics. Along with a couple of ballet class thrown into the mix at times. The kickboxing, gymnastics, and fencing came after I left Gotham. I did those things because I wanted to change and not be that delicate flower I was once considered. Quite frankly, I was tired of it.

This new me was for the better for Bruce and I.

Swinging my arm once more, I made satisfied contact with the punching bag. The chains that held it rattled together as I threw another with my right hand. It helped me to imagine punching the Joker, Bane, and Selina Kyle. I even went to the extent of imagining Harvey Dent, the psychotic man he became in the end. All those people that hurt Bruce.

I screamed as I flung another hard swing. Something within me was infuriated. That infuriation made throw another punch and another and another and another and another and another until I could punch no more.

Just as _Optimistic_ came on the speakers I collapsed on the mat and took a long deep breath.

"Tired already?" Bruce towered over me. I held up my hands for him to remove the gloves. Expertly and quickly he took them off.

I opened my eyes and took in the sight of the most handsome man I had ever known. The man that was all mine. His hair was damp and his face was freshly clean shaven. Bruce only sported a pair of black pants and was bare chested with a towel slung over his shoulder. His scent was utterly enticing. I, on the other hand, was sweaty in black yoga pants and a pink sports bra with my hair made up in a messy bun.

"Depends. What do you have in mind?" Curiosity dripped from Bruce's voice.

I push myself up the mat and wiped my brow. All the while he is watching me very intently as I moved about with grace. I set my towel down and turn back to face him. His eye move cautiously and walk to the center of the mat and get into a defensive stance. This was going to be done with no weapons. Absolutely none, I wanted to prove to Bruce that I was prepared and ready to take this on whatever may come.

Although it came natural now, my mind ran over the details. I had to have complete control over my body, I checked my stance, it was solid. Bruce looked at me intensely and I let his face disappear, as handsome as it was he just couldn't be familiar. I focused on his arms, legs and position of his body, they were the only weapons I had to worry about.

His eyes narrowed and his breath spiked, he was going to move, and fast. When he took a step forward, his leg front leg extending I knew he was going to jump and kick. I stepped down, letting him kick air and rose up to catch his calf in mid air while sweeping his only leg on the floor. Bruce fell with a hard thud, and his eyes narrowed angrily. I stepped back, giving him a fair chance to rise, letting my smile gloat.

Bruce wasn't going to attack again, he wasn't one for making mistakes twice. I ran to his left and when I heard his footsteps I jerked to the floor, sliding under his legs and kicked Bruce in the face as he turned around. I let myself move into his body so that he could not punch or kick me directly. I gave the four fast and strong punches, two to his kidney and two to his lungs before I ran under his arm and out of his grasp.

I made a quick turn to grab his back, but instantly knew it was a mistake. Bruce was already waiting for me and grabbed me by the arm and swung me onto the floor. I saw his fist rise but moved just before and heard his fist hit the floor. As I got up he was already at my back, attempting to pull me to the floor. I leaned forward to avoid his grasp and simultaneously brought my right leg to kick his knee. I connected, but he was able to grab my leg. Instinctively I let my hands hit the floor and lifted my left leg to connect with his chest. Bruce lost the grip on my leg as he stumbled back and I capitalized on the small victory and ran. I did not have to look back to know he was close behind me and I was running into the wall of the hangar.

Instead of feeling panic at the dead end, I saw with perfect clarity a solution to this scenario. As if I had an eternity, my eyes focused on the exact locations I had to place my feet and where my hands should land. The adrenaline pumping through my veins made it seem possible, and after less than a second I knew I could do this. I had such precise control over my body, this was what I was training for. This was what I had been waiting for, to see with more than just my eyes. I could now see with my mind and body, I could fight without fear. I realized why Bruce loved to be Batman and fight all those thugs, this feeling was amazing.

I took a deep breath and jumped on the wall, letting my momentum take control ad exercising perfect balance. I took three full steps before I was practically behind Bruce's, who was too slow to follow what I was doing. I leaped onto his back, letting my legs wrap around his neck. When my hands felt the floor I shifted all of my weight to bring Bruce spinning on the floor. With my knee on his neck and my other leg pinning his hand, I saw his eyes go wide with surprise.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" He asked completely shocked.

I reached for the towel that was next to him without getting off of him and wiped the sweat from my brow. "Honestly…" I couldn't really explain it was something that automatically switched on in my head as I had gone into full defense mode. "It was just automatic and instant. However I know now that I am more than ready."

Bruce sighed and ran his hand through his face. I am guessing he never wished for this day to come, where I would choose to be in the fight. "As much as I don't want to admit this, I think you are definitely ready."

I bent down and kissed him. "Don't worry, I will stay alive." His hands held onto my hips as he looked up at me seriously but softly. "I am quick and light on my feet, they won't be able to catch me."

"You're ready then?" He asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Bruce have a little faith in me. I just kicked your ass." My soft laugh echoed through the warehouse. Through my fit of laughter I can see Bruce narrowed his eyes. Well it was true, he couldn't deny it any longer.

His hands grasped my waist and quickly flipped me over on the mat. I stopped laughed and looked straight into his eyes. "It would seem so. But lets see if you can win this round." Bruce's lips made contact with my own swiftly as I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. I lost myself in him for a couple of minutes as we stayed entangled on the mat.

I know he was scared for me and I wouldn't be real if I also didn't admit that fear. Never, in my entire life had I thought my destiny would lead to this. I had been the damsel for so long that I felt different. But it was a good different. I did this for Bruce, to help him and to make sure he stays alive.

"We'll see about that." I winked at him. He placed his forehead against my own. Deep down I knew we could not remain like this forever. Soon we would have to go out into that terribly cold city and face what we have been preparing for. My selfish just wanted to stay in here with him forever. "What is the plan to go back out there?" I whispered.

Bruce sighed and pulled away. "I need to find Selina Kyle to help me get to Fox."

My blood turned cold. Really? If we were going to talk about her then I sure wasn't going to be in his arms. I got up off the mat and walked over to the small kitchen to grab a water bottle. "We can get to some other way."

"Vi, who else will I ask to get me to Fox without knowing my plan?" Bruce followed me and sat on the bar stool.

I sipped from my water as I stared intently at him. He was right. Blake would be needed somewhere else and Gordon would be too. There was no one left but _her. _However, that didn't mean I was going to show my annoyance about this. "Okay, I need to say this because clearly it has somehow passed your mind." I set the water down and Bruce crossed his arms. "You're going to give her this after she handed you over to Bane on a silver platter?!" I raised my voice and I intended to do so.

"I have no better choice Vi, I need to get Fox. She knows how and I want this done as quickly as possible." He tried to explain to me calmly.

"Then what is her price?" I wasn't going to back down.

"The clean slate." Bruce simply answered and pulled out the small USB device from his pocket.

"Of course, a thief willing to do anything for such a prize possession of deleting her shady past." I was pissed at this point. I know to never say never, however exceptions must be made. I will never forgive what she did to Bruce. Never.

Bruce could tell my I was really angry. He walked over to me and took hold of my waist. "There is more to her than you or her think."

"I doubt that." I answered in a clipped tone. "But, fine I have no other choice in the matter."

"Well, we don't honestly." Bruce replied truthfully as his hands wrapped tighter around my waist.

"Okay. You can deal with her." I gave him a small peck on his cheek.

"The goal is to get to Fox because he has all the gear." Bruce said.

That was right, we had nothing that we would require and Bruce needed his suit.

"Quite right." I simply nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder and held him close to me. I was terrified no matter of my confidence, I had this deep feeling that something would go wrong at the lowest pit of my stomach.

No matter that I was going to fight by his side.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Will be back with the next update soon!


	15. The plan to save Gotham

**A/N:** Goodness! I am sorry for the delay! I have been battling a cold since last weekend and still have not gotten over it. But I couldn't keep you waiting any longer! Thank you again for your absolutely wonderful feedback! It makes my day and it is simply the best! Enjoy this next update!

* * *

As we drove into the city my stomach was in knots. Mr. Harrods managed to get a car for us to drive into town. There was no other way to get into the city. A helicopter would be too dangerous. We opted for this solution instead and took the necessary precaution that the car was a plain black sedan.

Bruce pulled up in a more secluded area of the city. I think he mentioned it was Old Town. I have never been to this side of town in my life, however I had a pretty good idea as to who he came to see here. I was powerless to stop him from going to Selina Kyle for aid. She was a vital key to getting everything prepared to stop Bane.

Bruce shut off the engine and turned to look at me. I returned his gaze without saying a word. If I had to guess, he was contemplating if bringing me back with him was a good idea. That maybe he should have gotten me on a plane to London and make me forget about him and Gotham. I understood that he wanted to keep me safe, but at what cost? I couldn't possibly turn my back now, not ever.

"Please say something." He said as he gripped the steering wheel.

I shook my head. "What I have to say is something you already heard and the same thing we have been arguing about over the past week." It was the whole Selina Kyle issue. I didn't trust her and what made him think she wouldn't do what she did all over again.

"Vi, there is no other choice." Bruce ran his hand through his hair.

I shut my eyes and decided it was best to not counter him on that. "Okay, if there is no other choice then lets do this as fast as possible." My hand was right on the door handle.

He only nodded. "Do you have it with you?"

I reached into my coat pocket and handed him the small black USB. His hand lingered on my own and for a minutes we forgot why we were there. I felt a tingle run down my spine and I had a flash image as when we first met. He looked at me so intently and yet there was a sense of wonder in his eyes.

"Bruce…" Before I say anything further our lips moved closer together and I could hear was our hearts thumping rapidly. I could not fight the urge any longer and my hands reached for his face and his lips came crashing against my own.

The fear I had always had for him has never left me. I learned to even live with it at some point. However, at this moment it escalated to an all time high. I don't know it was the fact that there was a great possibility we could fail and this bomb would go off as planned. As much as I wanted to save Gotham, I wanted to save him more. It is selfish of me, but I had to admit the truth.

After a few minutes he pulled away but still held me close. "Promise me that whatever happens…" I began to shake my head. Nothing was going to happen. I was determined to keep us together and alive. "No, Vi listen to me. We need to be realistic here." I shut my eyes for a moment. "Please Vi look at me." I obliged because I couldn't waste a minute if it were to be our last. "Promise me you will keep yourself alive and that you will leave and start a new life. You don't have to suffer the consequences for my choices."

"They are my choices too, I knew what I was getting myself into." I said angrily. I wanted him to understand that I wasn't forced into anything. I was doing this because I _loved _him. "Can't you just see how much I love you." I caressed his face and held him as he held me. "Why do you deem yourself unworthy of love when you are so much more than that. You are the hero they deserve and you are the man I was destined to be with. We both changed since Princeton and I like to think it was for the better. Eventually, fate brought us back together Bruce. Doesn't that mean something? No matter what something always brings me back to _you_."

His eyes pierced into me as he mulled over my words. They were the truest words I had ever spoken in my entire life. "I love you more than you will ever know. I have sacrificed so much already and possibly will some more right now, but I at least I want to know that I didn't have to sacrifice you."

I kissed him once more. Why was it today, of all days, I am completely sure of his love for me?

Simple. It was because I was always insecure about him still having Rachel in his heart.

With his true and beautiful words, I now know that I was the one to always have his heart.

* * *

Bruce and I watched as Selina Kyle defended a little boy, maybe no older than twelve. I turned to Bruce, knowing he would have his 'I told you so' expression smugly on his face.

"Helping a child doesn't make you a saint. It makes you a human. Bruce, really how did you manage to survive all this time when it is so easy to gain your faith?" I said only somewhat teasing… his soft spot for this woman was rather irritating. I looked back at Selina and my eyes narrowed even further when I saw her take a bite out of that poor boys apple- she was still taking a tax!

"Pretty generous, for a thief." Bruce had walked out of the shadows where Selina could see. I could at least give her some small credit, she looked genuinely sorry as she recognized Bruce.

"I thought they killed you." Selina called out to Bruce. That Bitch!

"Not yet." Bruce simply said.

"If you're expecting an apology-" Selina started.

"It wouldn't suit you. " Bruce began but I walked out, not being able to contain myself any longer.

"Because that would imply you had class, which you, clearly don't" I said glaring at her. Selina looked at me, her demeanor changed as she got defensive but she said nothing.

"I need your help." Bruce decided to move on from my confrontation.

"And why would I help you?" Selina said shortly. I tensed up, but Bruce grabbed my hand, like that was going to stop me.

"After everything you've done to my family and this city, you're really going to try to make us beg?" I about had it with this girl! She flinched at my words but her stare narrowed, her silence made me angrier. I pulled my hand quickly from Bruce and walked straight to Selina and slapped her so hard it sent her to the floor. The next second Bruce was at my side and Selina was glaring at me, I glared back.

"For this, the clean slate." Bruce pulled out the usb drive from his pocket. It took a second for her to tear her eyes away from me to verify that Bruce was telling the truth.

"You're gonna trust me with that? After what I did to you?" Selina asked mildly suspicious and totally apologetic. She ignore me all together.

"I admit I felt a little let down. But I still think there's more to you. In Fact, I think for you this isn't a tool, it's an escape route. You want to disappear. Start fresh." Bruce said confidently, glad that he expressed this sentiments were completely on his, and only his behalf. Selina took the flash drive and part of me wanted to just throw it on the floor and stomp on it, but Bruce and I needed a way in. She was the easiest one for that job. I tried to breathe, to calm myself down but this woman was well beyond her forgiveness let alone atonement.

"Start fresh? I can't even get off this island." She replied.

"I can give you a way off. Once you've gotten me to Lucius Fox. I need you to find out where they're holding him. Then take me in." Bruce was always confident in his plans, and truth was getting to Fox was imperative.

"Why do you need Fox?" Selina caught on to the important details, at least she was good at reading in between the lines.

"To save this city." Bruce replied honestly.

"Who says it needs saving? Maybe I like it this way." Selina said teasingly.

"Maybe you do. But tomorrow that bomb's going off." Bruce said severely and Selina's face reflected how crucial this was.

"Get your powerful friend on the case?" Selina asked concerned

"I'm trying. But we need Fox." Bruce answered. Selina nodded, turning to lead us down the shadows in between the streets.

"Here is the thing, Fox was a pretty recognizable figure. He and a bunch of other Wayne board members were hiding in the Tellsons Bank, it worked until a couple of days ago when Bane picked them up. Now, Fox and the rest of them are at the stock exchange awaiting judgment." Selina said informatively and rolled her eyes when she saw Bruce's confusion.

"Jonathon Crane is in charge of sentencing all of you rich folks. From what I hear he gives everyone an option, be killed or exiled. Most would pick exile but… they get thrown out to the river, told to walk the ice and get across." Selina said nervously looking to see how Bruce was taking the news.

"But the river is massive, there is no way it could be frozen…" I said horrified at the idea that my friends were being murdered so callously.

"Yeah… I think that is the point." Selina said looking down at the floor. I looked at Bruce, in search of a chance that I understood this wrong. The grimace on his face said it all, I was absolutely not wrong.

"Fox is still alive?" Bruce asked harshly.

"Yes, far as I know. Which is why they send out thugs to the bank, hoping to catch some stragglers that had heard about the safety of the 'nest.' It is desperate if you ask me, but the thugs are trying every which way they can to impress Bane." Selina said smiling at the thought.

"Too bad they didn't get to take Batman so Bane could break him. That must have put you as frontrunner for those… desperate thugs." I said letting venom drip with every word. Selina's smile vanished instantly. "Look, I didn't know it was Bruce, princess." Selina spat back.

"No, all you thought about was saving your sorry ass." I said looking at Selina straight into her eyes, she met mine but stayed absolutely quiet. At least she had that much decency, not a single word I said was a lie.

"You're girlfriend really isn't letting this go." Selina said as she directed her attention to Bruce. I stopped, got right in front Selina and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Let us get one thing straight bitch, I'm right here so if you have anything to say you can look at me, not him. Second of all, what you did doesn't deserve to be let go. I don't share Bruce's sentiment, I think you are a coward and as shallow as your selfish. I will go along with this plan but know that you will never betray Bruce like that again because I will be here looking for the knife at his back." I said so threateningly that Selina actually coiled back. She was angry, but her fury didn't hold a match to mine.

"I will be there to get you out of judgment. I promise." Selina managed to say to me before she kept leading us towards the bank.

* * *

We sat in the hallway of the bank, Selina was not wrong, there had been a lot of people here very recently. I was walking through the upturned cots, looking at the scattered cans and noticed all the bullet holes in the wall and pillars. I held back the tears, what was done here was wrong… it was all at the behest of a monster. Bruce took my hand sullenly, easily reading my sadness on my face.

"Who could do such a thing?" I asked choking on the words.

"There is evil in this world Vi, that was why Batman was needed." Bruce said empathetically.

"I am not saying your wrong, but was that necessary?" Bruce asked tenderly. It didn't work.

"I am done talking about it, Bruce. I'm being tame so don't make it worse. We should think of a plan B, in case she doesn't come." I said practically.

"She will be there Vi. If only to prove you wrong." He said chuckling.

"We will see. Did you hear that?" I whispered to Bruce, there were footsteps not far away. He looked concerned, and we both put a tattered cover over ourselves and shrunk to the floor. It wasn't long before the thugs stumbled upon us, we both feigned fear.

"Look, what did I tell ya? Didn't I tell ya there would be more coming?" The thug was fat, and the layers of jackets didn't flatter him one bit. He grabbed me by the arm and Bruce tensed and pushed the other thug weakly.

"Leave her alone!" Bruce yelled passionately.

"It's okay Bruce, I'm fine. Don't hurt us." I squeaked looking at the smiling thug.

"Bruce?... As in Bruce Wayne! Tommy, this is _BRUCE FUCKING WAYNE_." The other man yelled in complete excitement. Tommy looked at him confused before his smile beamed uncontrollably.

"Yes… yes I am, I have money… I can give you anything you want, just leave me and Violet alone. If you can get us out of the city I can give you more…" Bruce rambled until Tommy punched him in the mouth. It took everything I had to stay steady.

"Money don't matter none anymore Wayne. You are coming with us, you and your sweetheart. Yea we know who she is too, though I've never seen her other than in pictures… she more pretty in person." Tommy said letting his stare linger on my chest. Eeew.

Tommy and stooge number two grabbed us roughly and directed us towards the door. At least Selina was right, this was definitely the fastest way to get to Fox.

"Hey, we should bag their faces, we cant have any of Bane's men taking them from us… we need to make sure we get the credit." Stooge two said all but patting himself on the back. I looked at Bruce, holding my expression steady. I was going to get through this and we would finally be together, without anyone or anything in between us.

* * *

I let out another small breath under the hood sack as the thug dragged me up to what seem to be steps. I was beyond exhausted, but I pushed myself to keep going. We managed to get this far after all.

"Found these two on the spot, they got a big day tomorrow." The thug that held me said boisterously.

I strain my ears to try and figure out where they brought us. Before I could decipher any further, something lands at my feet with a loud thud. The hood sack is ripped off me and I fall harshly to the floor as the two thugs laugh. Bruce instantly grabbed my hand and brought me close to him.

"We all do. Its not every day you bag Bruce Wayne and his jewel…Violet Ducard." The thug that had me captive bent down in front of me and caressed my hair. I wanted to puke.

"Don't touch me!" I growled. Bruce yanked me away from the thug, which resulted in pure mockery coming from the thugs. I placed my hand on Bruce's chest to stop him from doing anything foolish. "It is not worth it, darling." I whispered.

Bruce doesn't look at me but looks down at the marble floor. The thugs are long gone by now.

"Bruce? Violet?" A soft voice made us simultaneously look up together. It was Miranda and Fox appeared at her side immediately. My heart beat steadies as I laid eyes on good familiar faces.

"You two picked a hell of a time to go on vacation." He said with a jesting smile on his lips.

"Indeed." I returned the jest and nodded to Miranda. "I am glad to see that you are both okay."

"I am glad that what I built managed to get you out and bring him back." Fox whispered.

Bruce looked between us a bit confused. I simply shrugged and ran my fingers through my slightly disheveled black hair. "How long until the core ignites?"

Fox focused his attention back to Bruce. "That bomb goes off in twelve hours."

I wish we had another day at least.

"If you can get it there. I'll find a way to plug it back in. Can you get Miranda out along with Violet?"

"I need Violet here. And I can't, not tonight. I'm sorry." Bruce explained. I gave her an apologetic look. Poor unfortunate innocent who was caught in the middle of chaos.

"Do what's necessary." Her voice was melancholy. I embraced her warmly to reassure that everything was going to be alright. She embraced me back.

"We won't forget about you." I said to her.

Bruce said as he tugged at me to come back to him. Selina would be bursting in at any moment. "Tonight I need you." He turned to Fox and I knew it was only matter of time when he would become Batman once more. A part was anxious about that and thrilled.

"What for?" Fox asked.

"To get me back in the game." Bruce implored him.

Fox looked between the two of us. I gave him the exact same look. He stared back at me intently as he tried to find some deeper meaning. There was a deeper meaning. I wanted to help and I could because Batman himself trained me. Fox simply nodded and turned to look at Bruce.

"Have a plan to get us out of here?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You'll see." Bruce shrugged and held onto my hand.

Heels clacked on the marble stairs as I turned around and saw Selina Kyle strutting her way over to us with two thugs in tow. My eyes narrow as she walked in with an air of confidence and simply played it off. I am sure she would love to see me up for judgment.

"Sorry to spoil things, boys, but Bane wants them to himself." She pointed at us directly.

Almost within seconds we are dragged through the hall of the stock exchange without even kicking or screaming. My adrenaline was through the roof. I was ready for anything, however I was also aware that it was my weakness. I needed to focus and move quickly to be able to be the most efficient. I didn't want to hold them behind. Time was of the essence.

Just as we arrived at the colonnade, Selina spun around with phenomenal grace and took out one of the thugs with her heel. I winced as I saw her heel land on his throat. I should adopt that move. Her fighting style was slightly different than Bruce's.

"I like your new friend." Fox smiled as Selina unlocked his handcuffs.

She smirked wickedly and moved onto me. "Hmm…they should be so lucky." I rubbed my wrists as she moved over to Bruce who kicked the thug that started to regain consciousness.

"Don't flatter yourself." I muttered under my breath as we went out the back door.

We ran across the street to the nearest car and Bruce broke into it without any trouble. Was car stealing something he learned during his years exploring the criminal underworld? I made a mental note to ask him about it later. Assuming there would be a later. My heart dropped at the realization.

Bruce opened the door for me and I moved in. He smiled at me as he closed the door. It was his way of calming my nerves. Fox settled into the front seat as I noticed Bruce telling Selina something and she only seemed to respond with a sultry smirk. I ripped my gaze away just as Bruce turned back around.

* * *

It is nightfall by the time we reached the abandoned yard that had been property of Wayne Enterprises. Recognition comes to me as I remembered this lair being the one Bruce had used eight years ago when we lived in the penthouse. I shuddered as we entered the cold familiar space that brought back memories of those past events. Events that led to these.

The lights flickered on as we stepped off the lift and followed Bruce. "Any move I make against Bane or the bomb- the triggerman sets it off."

"They can't be using radio or cell- too much interference. Infrared doesn't have the range. It could only be micro-burst long wave…" Fox explained as I waited for any instructions from Bruce. From the wall, a panel opened up which displayed many of Batman's essentials. I ran my fingers across the batarangs, mini-mines, and utility belt. Bruce smirked as he noticed me admire his armor. Fox had another panel open and the both of us turned our attention to it. What we saw rendered us shocked.

"Now, this was a prototype of one of your older suits. But it is useful." Fox explained as we gazed at the female version of Batman's suit. It was much smaller in size and it was made of kevelar. What made it feminine was the kevelar bodice was heart-shaped and the utility belt was for a much more smaller waist. The boots were slimmer and the mask was simple and resembled Selina's. However, it was special because it was made out of one of Batman's cowls. I noticed the tiny jagged edges on it. Bruce ran his fingers across the material and nodded.

"This will suit her perfectly." He said to himself as if I nor Fox were there.

"How did you-" I glanced at Fox who gave me a knowing look. I knew that nothing got passed him, but he couldn't have guessed that I would ever do this and fight alongside Batman. His lover turned into ally.

"I figured that maybe someday someone would be in need of it. There is much more to you than meets the eye, Violet." Fox replied with confidence.

I hugged Fox warmly in gratitude for all that he has done. For Bruce and for me. He returned the gesture. "Thank you Lucius."

"It was my pleasure." He said as we let go.

Bruce smirked at me as I began to take out the contents from the panel. "Even all the tools are the same." I said.

"I will give you a quick run through all of them before we leave." Bruce said as the bat suit rose from the concrete floor. "Could you block it?" He asked Fox.

"Yes. I need the EMP cannon-guidance mount from the Bat. You remember where you parked?" Fox asked curiously. I simply smirked as Bruce went to retrieve the bat suit.

We were both more than ready to save Gotham.


	16. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I want to apologize for taking quite more longer than I had originally planned to update. Life has gotten in the way and all that sort when trying to balance work and school at the same time. However, chapter sixteen is in the works. It is such a long chapter because we are toward the end and this chapter coming up is truly a challenge for me. But don't worry, it will be up before you know it. Just know that I haven't forgotten, in fact it is all I think about whilst doing other things. I will update soon! Promise! Also, I like to announce that I will be doing four epilogues that you will all just love!

Thank you all for your lovely feedback!

Sincerely,

Vintagegirl1912


	17. All Out War Part 1: The Fire Rises

_You knocked me sideways_

_When you said that you were leaving._

_You knocked me over_

_When you cried and told the truth._

_And you left me speechless_

_The secrets you've been keeping_

_You're running now, but someone's chasing you_

_And you bought a ticket_

_But you don't know where you're going_

_And you won't tell me_

_For fear I'll follow suit_

_And you're tryin' to save me_

_From your past of bad decisions_

_But my decision's always gonna be_

_To follow you (To follow you)_

_Never gonna stop 'til the clock stops tickin'_

_Never gonna quit 'til my leg starts kickin'_

_I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)_

_No I'm never givin' up 'til my heart stops beatin'_

_Never lettin' go 'til my lungs stops breathing_

_I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)_

_No I, And we don't even know where were going_

_But I'm fleeing with you and I'm glowing _

_I woke up this morning_

_To a kiss just like a whisper_

_And it takes to kiss_

_When I knew that you were gone_

_And you left the motel_

_When you're headin' off on nowhere_

_But the lady on the door said_

_You haven't left that long, long, No... _

_No I, And we don't even know where were going_

_But I'm fleeing with you and I'm glowing _

_I still watch as she's runnin' away_

_So she was born to live this way_

_Bad man's gonna take her away, take her away, Yeah_

_I still watch as she's runnin' away_

_So she was born to live this way_

_I'll never let a bad man take you away, take you away_

_And we don't even know where were going_

_But I'm fleeing with you and I'm glowing _

_And we don't own now with all we got_

_We have everything we own in a cardboard box_

_And we don't own now with all we got_

_We got everything we own in a cardboard box_

_And we don't own now with all we got_

_We have everything we own in a cardboard box_

"Glowing"- The Script

* * *

My long black hair bellowed back and forth with the cold wind as the snow began to descend on the city as we waited on top of the bridge. Bruce had set up something that would surely would not go unnoticed by anyone, especially Bane. I had to admit I was incredibly nervous on taking on this symbol, but I was more than ready.

"Are you ready?" His deep voice came from behind me.

I turned around and nodded. It was odd being dressed in this costume, but I rather liked it. I just felt high with power again and that I wasn't the delicate princess the people of Gotham had made me seem. No, I was entirely someone else. Now more than ever as I wore this symbol.

"You have no idea." I said with a slight edge to my voice.

He only nodded and pulled out some binoculars. "I will take out Bane's men, I want you to hide in the shadows of the outflows and take down the guy from behind. I am not sure if I will be able to reach him." _Batman _instructed me.

"Okay, however I don't want you giving me small easy tasks. You know I can do this." I merely whispered as I turned to look at him full in the eyes. He needed to understand now more than ever.

"I don't doubt you, however these men are ruthless beyond measure-" He began to explain rationally.

I took the binoculars from his hand. "So am I." It was a simple fact. I was not going to hesitate on any move against these men.

"Vi, your weakness is something your enemies will not share."

"Oh, I don't plan on sharing anything." I said determined.

The intensity of his gaze was evident. "Good to hear." I see a faint smirk grace his lips.

I set the binoculars down and move toward him. My gaze never leaves his as my arms wrap around his neck and my body presses itself against him. "I honestly never thought I would be doing this, but I am glad I will be by your side and actually do something this time."

"The situation was different then." He replied gently this time.

I leaned my forehead against his. "They would want us to do this together in the end." By them I meant Rachel, Harvey, and Bruce's parents. We were not only fighting for the Gotham and the people, but also for what they stood for.

His only response to me was by taking my face into his hands and his lips crashing against my own. I poured myself into this kiss and let him take me completely into his arms. He practically held me off the ground as he deepened the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped into my mouth and I gladly welcomed it. His hands caressed my body while he still held me. My hands wrapped themselves tightly around his neck.

Our love for each other wasn't complex, however it wasn't a fairytale. When I met Bruce Wayne, I honestly didn't think my life would lead to all this. All these trials and break-ups with him have not been in vain. Each situation with Bruce had a purpose and a necessity. The necessity was to teach us a lesson and the purpose was to push us through the events together to get that fairytale we have been deprived of.

"Let's go." Batman whispered against my lips and pulled away.

* * *

I crouched down in the shadows as Batman began to shoot the deceiving darts that would knock the mercenaries out instantly. I waited as the last one stepped out further to the edge of the river. I centered my breathing for a moment as I maneuvered my moves in my head. I would simply sneak up behind him and snake my arms around his neck and stab the dart right into his neck, quick and quietly. I opened my eyes and slowly crept up to the last mercenary. His hand gripped his weapon as he watched Gordon and his men make their way out into the cold ice.

However, their amusement would be short-lived.

Hard concentration clouded my thoughts as I slipped my hands around his neck and I instantly pinned the small dart on the back of his neck. Instantaneously, the mercenary slipped my grip as I let him drop just as the others dropped all around me. I remained in place as I witnessed Gordon and his men meet with Batman.

"Light it up." Batman's commanding voice echoes and reached my ears.

I could tell Gordon is incredibly relieved by his mannerisms. He lights the flare and jammed it into the liquid. It sends a trail of across the ice up into the building where it formed the shape of the bat. Adernaline pumps through my veins as the signal of the incorruptible symbol burns brightly into the Gotham City darkness.

I hope everyone sees this and realizes that Gotham is not a lost cause.

* * *

The information Gordon gave us was enough to send us in the right direction, although Bruce seemed to find John Blake with unnatural accuracy. I looked at the back of Bruce's cowl, thankful that he could not see me roll my eyes or smile. I knew exactly how we were able to find John so fast, I was relieved to see Bruce thought so highly of him. It made me confident in my instincts, I too thought John was worthy as an ally.

I was surprised that I saw the shot before I heard it, and I was not sure if it was because we were in the Bat or if my senses were off. For a second my heart stopped, thinking that it was John that had been shot, but as the Officer that had climbed out of the sewer fell I knew I was wrong. My stomach turned as I saw the entire band of mercenaries jump out of the darkness with their guns pointing right at John.

"We have to get down there now." I said intently as he reversed the Bat. I knew he was already thinking of that, but I had to say it. I had to do something and the seat itself was starting to feel restraining. Batman did not respond and I was thankful for that, he knew the order was simply made out of desperation to help John. I could still see John as he held his hands up in surrender…

"No!" I yelled as I saw the sewer explode on itself. Batman growled, or at least I think it was a growl. Truth was that I couldn't be sure, my scream was still vibrating through my head. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was no more than seconds, I was able to climb out of the Bat. I ran with Batman and when he turned to face me I swept past him without so much as a glance. He was probably going to go through the plan, but I was not going to waste precious seconds that John did not have. I began to climb up the wall, I knew our best bet was to take them by surprise as they were heavily armed. I turned to Batman, he was doing the same thing on the other side.

When I got to the top, I clung to the shadows and I tried to see Batman but couldn't. I hoped I was hid as well as he was. When I was practically over them, I paused and waited for Batman to move. He would know when the best time would be.

John was on the floor, they had pushed him down through the rubble judging from his clothes. Two of the mercenaries grabbed him to his knees and John stayed there, still holding his hands up. I looked back into the darkness in front of me… what was he waiting for? I looked back down to John, he was closing his eyes. I felt Batman move and I let myself slide down the wall, jumping onto the closest mercenary's shoulders. I was expecting my weight to drop him to the floor, but it only took him to his knees. That was fine, I quickly kicked his face against the concrete as I moved towards the next one. When I saw him lift his gun I slid to the floor and swept his legs out from under him. As he fell, I rose up and threw his gun away from the fight. There was another mercenary coming at me fast so I ran towards him and at the last minute jumped with one foot onto the wall and used that momentum to put all of my strength in a punch that connected squarely on his face. I felt the nose crunch under my knuckles as he buckled down to the floor. I kicked him with my knee before another guy was on top of me.

He pushed me back and I felt a twinge of fear as I thought I was going to fall but I never did. Instead I saw a black cape flash in front of me so I instinctively turned around and knew I was at Batman's back as the mercenaries circled us. I dodged a hard punch from an incoming mercenary and kicked his leg with every ounce of energy I had left before I fell down to a crouch. Batman had turned and finished him with one of his powerful punches.

When I knew the fight was over I turned to John who was staring at both Batman and I with awe. I felt embarrassed and before I could stop myself I felt my face blush. I had always been looked upon as a fragile beauty, but never admiration or reverence. It felt good.

I continued towards John and hugged him before I realized he probably didn't recognize me. When I turned to look at his face I could tell I was not wrong. He was confused.

"John, are you all right?" I asked worried as my eyes searched for any possible injuries. He grabbed my arms and when I looked up I could tell by his wide smile that he finally recognized me.

"Violet? You did it, you brought him back!" John said ecstatically. I smiled back.

"I did thanks to you, and everyone else who got me out of the city." I managed to say back before he devoured me in an embrace. When he let me go we both turned to Batman.

"You missed a spot." John called out and Batman easily kicks the mercenary on his head without breaking his stride.

"If you're working alone, wear a mask." Batman says. It's always business with Batman.

"I'm not afraid to be seen standing up to these guys." John said bravely, I smiled but understood what Batman had meant. I took a step back knowing that Batman was going to give John a similar speech about why the mask was important.

"The mask is not for you. It's to protect the people you care about." Batman said shortly. I crossed my arms, John got off easy.

"Huh. And you always seem to know where those people are. How is that?" John said curiously. I could not help but smile as Batman gave me a quick look. I was glad that finally somebody else had noticed his miraculous appearances.

"I lost someone once. Since then I break into their homes when they're sleeping and implant a tracking device on the back of their neck." Batman said as he reached for a small metal ball in his utility belt. John began to laughs but stops as he sees my face. Immediately he feels the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, I myself have at least three… that I know of." I responded as I looked at Batman with a playfully accusing stare. "You get used to it." I turned back to John who looked only slightly scared by the notion.

Before John could process the type of stalker Batman really was, he is handed the metal ball that was now beeping.

"Count to five, then throw." Batman said as he walked away quickly. I could tell John was trying to work through what was happening and threw the ball behind him. It only made a small noise and an even smaller dent in the rubble. He looked at me and then where Batman disappeared, confused.

"Hey no offense, but you got anything bigger in that belt?" John yelled back into the darkness. I grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him up against the wall as the Bat came into view.

"That was to warn the men on the other side, John." I said as the Bat went into position. It only took one shot. John and I ran into the rubble when the dust had settled and helped the skinny and ragged cops move out of their prison. They were happy to be alive and most importantly they were armed and ready to take back the city.

I quickly found my way back to Batman, with John at my heels. I kept my head down hoping that no one would recognize me but nodded to their sincere gratitude as they ran or walked by.

"What now?" John asked as serious as everyone else was to fight for Gotham. I looked at Batman, wondering the same thing.

"All-out assault on Bane… but you need to get people across the bridge." Batman ordered.

"Why?"

"In case we fail. Lead an exodus across the bridge. Save as many lives as you can." I replied, knowing the truth of that possibility. John did not look happy at my words but I kept my expression stern.

"Don't you need me here?" John insisted.

"You've given us an army. Now go." Batman replied and John nodded as he turned to leave. He stopped.

"Hey thanks." Blake said as he swallowed hard.

"Don't thank me yet." Batman replied.

"Well, I might not get a chance later." Blake said honestly and I couldn't help but give him one last hug. I looked into his eyes and squeezed his arm as I nodded. John was a friend. I gave him a push and he disappeared in the sea of officers.

* * *

Once we were in the bat, I watched as Bruce set off into another completely different direction I was not expecting.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he seemed incredibly focused.

"I need to give Selina Kyle the bat-pod so she can blast open the midtown tunnel blocked by debris." He simply stated.

Now he was going to trust her with one of his weapons?! Sometimes he frustrates me to no end and then he does something that sweeps me off my feet. Against my better judegement though, I knew he had a plan and he was not going to allow me to leave his side. Come to think of it, I don't want to be separated from him.

He pulled to stop on a nearby rooftop and opened the window shield. I unbuckled myself from the restraints immediately. His hands immediately wrapped around my waist as he helped me down. I glanced up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." I whispered as we made our way down to the alleyway.

Batman only nodded as he held my hand as we walked cautiously through the alley. At this moment he wasn't Bruce, he was Batman. The other half I had grown to love with every challenge we faced in our relationship.

Before I could dwell any further on us, I noticed Selina Kyle dressed in her cat burglar attire. I preffered mine as it was made out of Batman's prototype. It was more special and meant so much more. She eyed me as stood by him.

"Traded in your haute couture for spandex, princess?" She said with a hint of amusement in her sultry voice.

"Actually, this spandex is Wayne Enterprises haute couture, thief." I said rather arrogantly as I let go of Batman's hand and walked passed them to the rusty old container.

"Of course it is." Selina rolled her eyes and I scoffed. I was not going to waste my energy nor breath on arguing with her because in the end she was our ally. She kept her word much to my surprise. He was right, she was going to prove me wrong. I don't mind as long as she helps him with what he needs, then she can prove me wrong a million times over.

Batman opened up the rusty crate in a matter of seconds. Her eyes flicked over to the opening doors which revealed an intact bat-pod.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Selina says coyly as she struts over to it and hops on it without any trouble.

I leaned against the crate and cross my arms over my chest. Batman's eyes flicker to me and he gives me a small smirk. A smirk that implies something more promising to come my way. I had him and all she had was a thing. That was more than enough for me.

He turned back to her to see that she was looking at the controls. "To start it, you…"The bat-pod suddenly roared to life and I moved away right next to his side.

"I've got it." Selina gloats.

"We've got forty-five minutes to save this city-" Batman began to inform but she cut him off. Really? Does she ever shut up and listen to crucial information instead of making inane comments.

"Don't you ever listen!" I growled at her.

Her brown eyes flickered between the two of us. "No, I've got forty-five minutes to clear the blast radius, because you two don't stand a chance against these guys."

"Says you. But then again, that is what you do right?" I challenged her. If we were gonna have it out once more then so be it because she was getting on my last nerves. I wanted to slap sense into her. She clearly did not understand what he stood for. That just proved how much she did not know about Batman like she thinks she knows.

Batman placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me and prevent me from doing something drastic. "With your help we might."

Selina vehemently shook her head. "I'll open that tunnel, then I'm gone."

"There is more to you than that." There goes his soft spot doing the talking for him and clouding jis judgement about this woman. I cannot help but feel a pang of jealousy as they stare at each other. For a moment, I am dragged to the past when Bruce would look at Rachel. The wound is still in my chest completely sewn shut, however it still ached. I had to admit I was jealous. I didn't like this soft spot for Selina Kyle not one bit.

"Sorry to keep letting you down." Selina said in a regretful tone. I couldn't but be taken back as I discovered sorrow in her voice. "Save her and yourself, you don't owe these people anymore…you've given them everything."

For the first time I found myself agreeing with Selina. I was shocked that I tare my gaze away from Batman and looked at her. If she only knew the countless arguments I had with him, but I realized I would never win because this was who he was. His righteousness would not allow him to save himself.

"Take Violet with you-"

"I am not going anywhere." I stated as a matter of fact. "I am staying here by your side."

Batman turned to me and looked deeply into my eyes. I was his completely. He stared as if was just me and him standing alone in the dark alley. A cold shiver ran down my spine. "Not everything. Not yet."

* * *

A/N: There you have it! I hope you liked Violet kicking ass! Next chapter will come soon! My dear friend Jeanette deserves a big thank you for helping me write this chapter. Thank you all for understanding and for being there!Your kind words meant a lot and I really appreciate your feedback!


	18. All Out War Part 2: Fear will find you

The time was getting close and my heart was racing. I managed to keep myself composed and not show any sign of fear. Failure to pull this through was unacceptable. We had to save the city. It was now or never.

I followed Batman back to the Bat without saying anything. There wasn't much left to say and I was not going to acknowledge the fact that he handed her a vital weapon. I wanted to have it myself, but then again he knew what he was doing.

"I have something better for you." He must have pin pointed my sudden silence.

I glanced up from the ground and saw that he had a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. We stopped in front of the Bat and he pulled out a small control. He pressed the button and instantly a compartment pulled out from the back of the bat and adjusted itself right next to the main driver's side of the aircraft. It was a small co-pilot compartment.

"Is this what I think it is?" I questioned as I went up to it as it opened up.

He held his hand out to me and allowed me to get into it. The controls were similar to where he sits in the main compartment of the Bat. How he was able to make such modifications in such a short period of time was beyond me.

"What do you think it is?" He questioned curiously as he watched me run my glove covered fingers through the controls.

"Some sort of co-pilot compartment." I turned to look at him. Batman only nodded to confirm my answer. "I would ask as to how you or Fox had time to do this, but we don't have much time my darling." My gaze turned to the sky as dawn was coming. "_The night is darkness just before the dawn and dawn is coming." _I shut my eyes as I remembered those words from Harvey Dent. A tear managed to escape my eye.

Batman wiped it away instantly and held me close to him. I embraced him tightly. "Admirable words by and admirable man." He whispered into my ear.

"Admirable man that no longer exists." I said remorsefully.

Batman said nothing further on the matter. He knew very well that the image of the white knight was ruined thanks to Bane for exposing the truth. "We are going to fight for that man that once was and for Gotham."

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He was ready for whatever may come and I was ready too. I cupped his face with my hands and brought his lips to my own. I kissed him and I couldn't shake the feeling of something bad waiting for us.

* * *

The plan was that I lead the army and he would intervene on time before they would manage to shoot us out of the way. It had been my idea and he was not to content about it, however it was the only solution for me to be near him when he would join the army and go looking for Bane. I waited in the shadows of the main downtown street of Gotham City.

I look and I wait for the opportune moment to step out.

Suddenly, Bane's men began to pour out of City Hall and form an opposing line to the cops already walking toward the center of the street. I take a few seconds to focus and breathe. The adrenaline rush was coursing through my veins and I could hear my heart thumping against my chest. Yes, I was terrified. But somehow I would channel my fear into rage to fight alongside him.

The sea of cops parted open as a man dressed in his best blues stepped forward to the front of the line. Capitain Foley. I knew about him through John and I had seen him with Gordon a couple of times. However, that was it and I was grateful he didn't know who I was.

I stepped out and all eyes of the cops landed on me. They looked somewhat hopeful as I bared the bat symbol on my chest. Some nodded as I made my way through them to the front. I nodded back.

"He has an ally?" I heard one of them whisper.

"It would seem so." It was an astonished reply.

"I won't complain, honestly we need all the help we can get." Foley looked toward the opposite side of the street and eyes the opposing army warily.

I only nodded as I brought my gaze to Bane's army as well. I just had to wait for the signal.

"There's only one police in this city." Foley stepped forward and I instantly did as well. I was just cautious enough about it. He stepped up defiantly.

I rip my gaze away from the army and look up at the monster waiting at the top of the colinade. Rage began to boil within me as I was ready to take him on. I was small and I was fast and that will be my advantage. Bane's gaze landed on me and he narrowed his eyes. A flash of astonishment and hunger for a fight sparked within his eyes. He wasn't expecting me to be at the front line of the battle and I knew he was aware as to who I was.

After a few moments of eerie silence and an intense stare down, Bane yelled out to his army of miscrients, "Open fire!"

Two tumblers came literally out of nowhere and fired into our side. I glanced about as the blast threw some men into the air. I moved away before the blast could hit me and I managed to push a couple of cops out of the way. My head began to go frantic as they all began to scream. A distant swooshing sound could be heard and I realized it was Batman. I began to push cops out of the way.

"Move back!" I shoved as many as I could as the Bat descended down in front of us and blasts the two tumblers before they even had a chance to shoot.

I ran with the sea of cops, my adrenaline reaching record highs. I navigated towards Batman location while swiftly disarming a thug who was about to shoot a young cop. I used the gun itself to knock him over his head and then threw it over to the cop who gave me a grateful look before continuing to push forward. When I reached Batman he was fighting three men and before I let caution sway me I jumped right into the fight and covered his back. The mercenary was skilled, but Batman had disarmed them and they were not as used to fighting without the guns. I came behind the closest mercenary and kicked his leg so that he buckled to the floor and then kicked him hard in the head. As I posted myself at Batman's back there was a quiet pause as everyone, both mercenaries and cops alike, stared at us. The mercenaries began to circle us and I focused on my breathing, swelling with pride as the cops began to fight a little harder. Wearing this suit was a symbol and I was now a part of it, part of something that meant so much more than myself.

I jumped forward to the first mercenary brave enough to attack, I disabled him with a kick to the knee and he screamed as it broke. The next mercenary rushed me quicker than I had expected but he only managed to grab me before I saw Batman stand before me. I turned and saw he had left another mercenary standing and picking up his gun. I pounced on him as fast as I could and twisted his arm before he even pointed his gun. I let him go when the gun fell and as a flash of black passed me a grabbed the gun and swung the gun right into the mercenary that was chasing Batman. The impact vibrated both of my arms but it knocked the other guy out so I figured I got off pretty easy.

For the first time in the fight, I made eye contact with Batman and I wasn't happy. He looked at the guy on the ground and the gun in my hand, perhaps he was impressed… of course worry was always at the forefront in Batman's eyes and that was what made me so angry. Our moment was over pretty quickly as I saw someone trying to take Batman unaware, I didn't have time to think so I threw the gun and although I aimed for his face it got him in the throat. As he chocked, Batman turned around and finished him with a massive punch. I got next to him and we both attacked another mercenary closing in. Batman began to punch and I swept the mercenary's legs. Batman moved to my side and took on a man that was gunning straight for me.

"I can handle it!" I yelled as I moved to his flank which he had left wide open. I kicked him in the groin and it incapacitated him immediately. I turned quickly to Batman to see that he had understood what I meant. He looked back at me with a hard glare. Out of seemingly nowhere, someone managed to punch Batman and I ran behind him and broke his arm without a second's hesitation. Without being able to look at Batman, I fluidly moved to his back and took down another one. I turned and saw that he had done the same, apparently we were both keeping an eye out for the other.

"So can I." He grunted, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Fine. But I won't let you get yourself killed because you have one eye on me. I'm right here, I'm by your side and I am not leaving." I said fast, trying to catch this small moment to take a breath. I looked around and although there were bodies scattered across the floor, it seemed as if they had not even made a dent. Everywhere men were fighting, screaming, dying. It was horrible but I focused on keeping my feelings at bay, these people would not die for nothing.

I turned to Batman who became focused on something farther off, and as I followed his line of sight I saw a massive man looking back at him. The fear packed such a hard punch it was so difficult to keep breathing. Luckily I was so incredibly pissed off at that large son of a bitch, instead of running I moved in sync with Batman.

As Batman pushed men out of the way I knocked them out whichever way I could. We arrived a few feet from Bane though I might have been the only one who noticed as everyone else was fighting.

"So, you came to die with your city." Bane said humorously and it made my blood boil with anger.

"No, I came to stop you." Batman replied coolly. Bane attacked with a hard punch but Batman countered and I saw Bane's eyes, this was not the Batman he broke and left to die in that pit. As they fought I leapt to join in but I wasn't the only one. I knew this man was one of Bane's personal men, but with all eyes on the two overpowering figures hardly anyone really noticed me. Sneaking up on him was easy but disarming him proved to be a little harder. Though I managed to take away his gun he pulled out a knife. He had decent training but I was fast, dodging his attacks. The problem was that I had to keep avoiding the tip of that blade and it gave me not time to attack. My kicks did not connect and I did not want to let him get any closer than that. Before I knew it he fell, and I saw a cop with his gun smoking in his hand. He nodded and returned into the sea of bodies, I couldn't thank him but I think he may have preferred it that way. I moved towards Batman and Bane, I could easily suffocate in their hatred. I kept dancing around them, occupied with taking out the scum that tried to help Bane.

I also wasn't alone, the cops around me would help. They would not shoot their weapons, what with being so close to Batman and I was thankful for that. There was no way anyone was willing to loose Batman over some friendly fire. We reached the top of the city hall steps and I don't know what Batman was doing but Bane was in a frenzy trying to attack Batman. I managed to tackle another mercenary who was reloading his gun and looking at Batman. I tried to take away his gun but he had a good grip so I turned his force against him. In the end he knocked himself out. I turned to look at Batman just as he pushed Bane through the doors. I followed them in and was relieved to see Miranda alive, her surprise confused me but then I remembered she couldn't know who I was with this suit on.

Batman kicked Bane while he was on the ground and I sprang forward and disarmed the only mercenary left in the room, I threw a gun to Miranda as Batman shouted out an order. She moved quickly. I walked slightly behind Batman as he kept beating Bane and asking for the trigger. We had only minutes to spare, this was crucial. I was so focused on Bane that I never noticed when Miranda came from behind and hit me over the head with the same gun I had handed her.

Miranda pulled me back by grabbing my hair and as I staggered I was utterly confused. She turned me around and punched me as I was trying to talk to her. I blocked her next punch but she recovered so quickly that I never saw the kick coming. I took a step back, and then another when she advanced. It was clear she saw me as a threat.

"It's me, Miranda. It's Violet." I said sternly as she continued her attack. I saw a pause in her eyes and understanding wave through her expression but it hardly made her stop. I blocked her next punch and countered with my own though still holding back because I was sure at any moment what I said would sink in and she would control herself. That moment never came.

"You know." I whispered, staggering from her lethal kick. She smiled and that was all the confirmation I needed. She was too skilled to be simply a board member. I retreated away from Batman, this would only serve as a distraction and I would never jeopardize this, not when being so close. I was fast and a lot more trained than she could have imagined, I gave her a couple of surprises as well. She was strong, her form and moves promoted power and speed. But I was quicker, and perhaps because I was not so strictly trained I was able to maneuver in and out of positions in ways she could not have anticipated. I dodged her hits and countered, but I could not bring myself to attack. She tried to kick but I grabbed her leg and twisted until she fell. I had not accounted for her other foot as she swept my feet and I fell too. Swiftly she pulled off my mask and her eyes softened a bit. She had not believed I was who I claimed until this very moment. I relaxed and smiled.

"I told you." I said, exhausted.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Miranda asked intently. Adrenaline affected people differently.

"Batman." I replied with a slight smile. She turned to him, still interrogating Bane. I followed her stare until I felt her body tense again. I managed to block her fist but I never saw the dagger in her hand until it was inside me. I looked up at Miranda, the woman who had been a friend and ally. I expected her stare to be cold, but it wasn't. It was personal, intimate almost… I bit my tongue, I would not distract Batman. If he got the trigger it would all be worth it.

By some sheer miracle I was able to see through my clouded vision and instantly wished I hadn't. I saw Miranda stab him. I wanted to get up and grab her by the scalp and kill her. I never felt so much rage in my life as I watched her look deep into his eyes and say things I couldn't really hear. Angry as I was, I couldn't force myself up to save him. Tightly, I shut my eyes and tried pushing myself up. My wound was incredibly bloody and the pain stung badly that I felt I was going to faint. But I didn't care because I needed to save him.

I managed to drag myself closer to them.

"Violet!" I heard him scream my name and the sound of his tortured voice motivated me even more.

Before I could reach him, Miranda grabbed me by my hair and made me look at her. I can't because the pain is unbearable. She held the knife she had stabbed Bruce with to my neck. His blood rubbed off on me and it was about to mix with my own.

"Now dear sister, my fragile sister Violet. The princess of Gotham willing to sacrifice herself for her people and for the man she loves. Father would be ashamed of you for cavorting with the man that stopped his plan and killed him." She said with venom and true hatred for me mixed in her voice.

"_Father_?" I managed to find my voice to question her. "_Sister_?"

"I am Talia, my father was Ra's al Ghul, who was also your father." _Talia _said bitterly.

"No, Henri Ducard is my father." I spat out.

"That was his alias when he married your mother." She revealed as if it was nothing, but it was everything to me. I knew I was the daughter of an extremist, yet I had no idea I had a step-sister who was born in hell. My heart contorted into million pieces as she had a much worse life than me. I felt sorry for Talia. "A couple of years ago, I found a letter from my father talking about a beautiful pale skinned little girl with blue eyes and black hair. The letter was addressed to you and that was when I discovered my father tried to have another life beyond the League of Shadows." She began to laugh bitterly and looked between me and Batman. "Something that you two had planned on doing, funny how history repeats itself is it not _Violet Al Ghul_?

"No!" I screamed as I struggled out of her grasp. It was now I realized death was just a few inches away from me. I always told myself that if this day would come where I would have to die for Bruce, then I would accept that fate. I loved him so much that I was willing to do anything for him. Everyday since we divorced, I have regretted giving up on us and on him. I was angry with myself and now I have no idea why I had ever left him.

"Let her go!" Batman yelled as Bane took a hold of his neck.

"No. I want you to see her die." Talia snarled as she held onto the detonator. "You see, it's the slow knife…the knife that takes its time, the knife that waits years without forgetting, then slips between the bones. That's the knife - that cuts the deepest." Without any further delay, she clicked the button. I braced myself but nothing happened. My heart was thumping against my chest rapidly. But it was smoothing down as her plan didn't work. Or at least we bought ourselves more time. Talia looked incredibly furious.

"Your knife may have been too slow." Batman whispered harshly. All I wanted to do was take him in my arms and save him. I remained still on the floor as I managed to stop some of my bleeding by applying pressure to my wound.

A mercenary steps forward. "The truck's under attack!"

"Gordon." She said to herself as she stood up. "You gave him a way to block my signal. No matter-" Talia glances down at her watch. "He's bought Gotham eleven minutes." Talia wastes no time and begins to shout her orders. "Prepare a convoy. We must secure the bomb until it detonates." There was just no way she was going to let this go. She has turned into an extremist. I was still in utter shock by what she told me. Talia was my sister!

I looked up and saw that Bane was staring at me, wondering what I would do. For a mere second I saw his cold eyes soften as I laid before him. I was weak-yet determined still. He knelt before me and pushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

"You are a mask Violet. You are the mask of Bruce Wayne, even more so than his fancy suits and expensive cars. He does not even care enough about to have made sure you are safe. He brought you into a death trap. You will not survive this, and you should at least know the truth of that." He said to me as his voice seemed to almost sound of sympathy. No, pity. It was pity.

Batman looked at me almost pleading that it wasn't true. In his eyes I saw that I was everything to him, just like he was everything to me. No bond was stronger at this moment than ours. Not even Talia and Bane's.

"No, that is where you are wrong. I am not his mask. I am his reality and he is mine. You, Bane, are the mask of Talia. No- her weapon to accomplish all that she had in mind. You were her tool and you were eating out at the palm of her hand. She doesn't love you, she is willing to sacrifice you for her revenge. Don't you see it?" I choked out in anger. How dare he say I was the mask of Bruce. He didn't know the bond we shared and just how much we were willing to do for the other. "I have loved him more than he has ever known and for him I am willing to face whatever may come my way." I looked at Batman as a tear escaped my eyes. He held me with his gaze and he held me very tightly.

Talia comes back to deal with us and Bane grabs a shotgun from a mercenary. Without hesitation he points it at Batman.

"Not yet…I want them to feel the heat. Feel the fire of twelve million souls you failed." Talia hissed at both of us.

Just as she walked over to Bane, I pulled myself closer to Batman and grasp his hand tightly.

"I'm fine." I said to reassure him. He only nodded, but never took his eyes off me. I lied a bit, but for his own sake. I wasn't really sure how my wound was and all I wanted to do is pull myself together.

"Goodbye, my friend." Talia says tenderly to Bane.

"_Friend!" _I spat condescendingly to make Bane realize he had been used and was now being tossed away like a useless tool.

Batman squeezed my hand. "Don't provoke him." He whispered to me.

Bane doesn't say anything as he watched Talia leave him. However, when he turned back to look at both of us, he grabbed Batman and threw him onto the floor. He landed with a hard thud as I winced at the sound of the impact.

"We three know I have I to kill you now. You will just have to imagine the fire!" Bane declared as he jams the gun right in front of Batman's face. "And her soul burning."

His incredibly massive hand squeezed the trigger and I braced myself for the god awful sound to come. Instead the sound does not come from Bane's gun and it is a much bigger shot that sends Bane flying across the lobby. When I glanced up I noticed that it was a shot coming from the batpod.

Selina came back. She came back to save us and to prove me wrong. At this point and time I did not mind being proved wrong at the moment.

"The whole no-guns things? I don't feel as strongly about it as you do." Selina mentioned as she tried to catch her breath.

I sighed in relief that there was hope yet and that we would be successful. Not those who have lost their lives would not have lost it in vain.

Batman scooped me up into his arms immediately as Selina helped him remove the rope around his neck.

"I need you on the ground, we will be in the air, we have to force that convoy east to the entrance of the reactor." He instructed as I clung onto him.

"Are you sure she couldn't use more help on the ground?" I asked as we made it out of City Hall.

"Right now, I can sure handle a lot more than you can Princess. Stay with him." Selina reassured me that she would be fine. What took me by surprise was that her tone was not mocking at all.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. I was wrong about Selina Kyle. She may seem bad, but deep down there certainly was more to her than meets the eye.

She simply nodded and left without another word.

All that was left now was less than eleven minutes to save Gotham.

* * *

A/N: SO SORRY for the taking so long to update! A number of unforeseen things popped up and with work and school it got a bit hard to handle. But here is the next installment which is a big chapter! Enjoy and I promise to be back with more soon!


	19. Destiny was right before my eyes

_A/N: I know I am at fault for letting time pass and not update. I will be honest, my muse for it was gone and because I wasn't sure how to fully end it. And also because my life became very stressful and I really had no time to sit down and write. I want to thank those who have encouraged me to continue and just know that I was definitely going to finish it at some point. I have the final chapters already drafted and hopefully they will be ready to be posted soon. _

_This story has been apart of me since my high school years. It has taken me six years to write this and I am not going to delete it just because someone told me so. I love this story with all my heart and there is no way I am going to let someone tell me its not good enough because to me it is and that is all that matters. _

_Again, thank you to those who waited patiently and I hope to not keep you waiting any longer._

* * *

Success seemed to be on our side now as we caught up with the truck that was carrying the bomb. However, I had this gnawing feeling that the success was to be short-lived.

I detested it when I was right about my bad feelings. My heart dropped as I overheard Bruce telling Gordon that the only chance was to pull the bomb away himself with the Bat.

But there was no autopilot.

Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I bolted toward his direction as he seemed to seem farther away.

I forced myself to keep up with him as he practically ran to the back of the truck. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I desperately tried to think of something that would not involve Bruce killing himself. "You said you would never leave me!" I screamed in pure sadness and rage.

He stopped midway and turned to fully look at me. His eyes were piercing my own. Bruce took a hold of me tightly. It would be the last time I would be in his arms and the thought was unbearable. I felt so empty. "I am doing this because I am saving you. I want you to have the full life you deserve. A chance to start all over again and have a good life."

"No! Don't you see that my full life is with you. I want a good life with you! I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and this is how you say you love me back!?" I was outraged and I guess I was being selfish. But this was the man I love sacrificing himself. Can one blame me? "I want to go with you."

"No!" He grasped me tighter almost shaking me. "I love you more than my own life. You have shown me what love is again. Don't think this doesn't pain me because it does. If there was another way I would do it, but there isn't and these innocent people need a chance to live. I love you and I always will." Before I could protest and slap him because of his stubbornness he swept me into the heart melting and knee-buckling kiss that I would never forget. It would forever be engraved in my mind. I savored his taste and held his face close to me.

All that we have been through has led up to this moment.

Bruce had to push away from me. A sobbed escaped me as I sunk to my knees and watched as he boarded that damn plane. Gordon's hand gently grasped my shoulder and he walked past me to have one final word with him. I didn't hear what he said, but I saw realization cross shadow his face as the plane rose up from the cold ground.

I shut my eyes tightly and for the first time in a long time I prayed desperately. The tears were endless but I clung to the little faith I had left.

The emptiness enveloped me and I accepted it.

* * *

Gordon's words echoed through my ears, but I simply stood before Bruce's grave motionless. There was no sun on this day, however I felt that I needed to hide my face from everyone with the huge designer black sunglasses. I didn't want to see the looks of pity on everyone's face. That is also why I told no one of his funeral and the only people I wanted here was Luscious, John, and Gordon. Only they knew the truth and the only people who needed to be here.

I grasped the red rose in my hand and did not even notice the blood dripping from my pale finger. I felt no pain. I was numb.

John grasped my arm and led me away from the grave. "You really need to take care of yourself Violet, for his sake."

"I have nothing left John, nothing left but this big empty mausoleum. I don't want to be here anymore." I confessed as he led me around the massive gardens of the grand home. This place was nothing but a taunting reminder of what life could have been like if he had lived.

"You don't have to. If you want to leave I respect that, however I am talking about taking care of yourself." John stopped walking and stood right in front of me. "Alfred said you haven't slept nor had anything to eat. You can't do this Violet, otherwise he would have died for nothing." John reminded me.

I took off my sunglasses and looked at John straight in the eyes. I wasn't angry with him, I was angry with the situation. "No one will ever understand my pain, especially when you have been with this person through hell and back. I will never forget what you said to me, that I was destined to be with him. I am destined to be with him and it hurts me that he won't ever come back. Now I am just destined to be with his memory forever." There were no more tears at the moment. My eyes were so red and dry. "Please just let me grieve they I want to."

John simply nodded and kissed the top of my head. "I will give you a call later."

"Okay." I said to ease him. All I wanted to do was sleep, now that he had mentioned it. All of a sudden, it felt as if the trees were spinning. I took hold of John's arm and held onto it tightly. John was calling out my name, but it felt that he was calling from afar. The darkness enveloped me once again and I accepted it.

* * *

_Distant giggles reached my ears when I stepped out into the gardens of Wayne Manor. I followed the cheerful noise deep into the gardens and was stunned to see a small brunette boy, roughly around the age of eight, running around and hiding behind the tree trunk. _

"_You can't catch me!' He yelled excitedly. _

"_Thomas, if I catch you my hands will show no mercy." A male voice replied back. The voice did sound so familiar to Violet as she stood near by. They were still too far away from her. No matter how much she walked closer to them, they some how seemed to get farther away from her. _

"_We'll see about that!" The little dark-haired boy challenged. _

_Realization suddenly dawned on her this little boy was her baby she lost eight years ago. His name would have been Thomas and he would have been the most intelligent little boy. He would have been Bruce and Violet's most cherished beloved son. She watched in awe as Bruce snuck up on Thomas and took him into his arms tickling him mercilessly. Thomas' giggles filled the warm summer air and it brought a tear to Violet's eyes as she saw her destiny right before her eyes._

_Bruce ceased his tickling and kissed the top of his son's head. They both stood up from the ground with smiles still on their faces and they walked hand in hand back to the Manor._

* * *

I woke up with a sudden jolt and was surprised to see that I was in my own bed and still at Wayne Manor. I looked to my right and saw that Alfred was sleeping in the lounge chair not too far away from the bed. Slowly, I unwrapped the covers from myself and made my way toward the restroom.

Once inside, I made my way over to the sink and splashed my face with cool water. Gripping both sides of the sink and I took a few deep breaths. The dream seemed so surreal to me. I glanced up and saw a ghost of a woman stare back at me. My black hair hung loosely around my face and my eyes seemed empty. It was as if the life had been sucked right out of me.

Before I could further look at myself in the mirror, I felt a wave of nausea overcome me and I ran straight to the toilet and vomited. I sunk to the floor as all came in one overpowering wave.

Alfred had persuaded me to eat this evening, but I now realized that it was all in vain because my body rejected it now. Another wave came and I let it all out.

A few minutes later it ceased and I shakily stood up from the marble floor to retrieve something from the cabinet.

I pulled out a box of pregnancy test and without hesitation I took it because I knew what the result would be.

I was pregnant.


End file.
